


The Prophet and the Angel

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU Egyptian Setting, AU for Episode The Sentinel Too, Alex Barnes AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Canon-Typical Violence, Coda for Episode Night Shift, Egyptology, M/M, Male Slash, Original Characters - Freeform, Prompt Fic for Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Originally a prompt fic for Sentinel Thursday and morphed into a novella based on ten prompts.Gabe the Angel is not as he appears. As Blair tries to investigate Gabe's mysterious disappearance on his own, he is swept into the ancient world of the Watchmen.
Relationships: Gabe the Angel/Prophet, Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Prophet kept to the shadows as he approached the police station. His long black woolen coat swung around his knees as he dodged into doorways away from flashing emergency lights. He knew the night would hide his passing from the police. Dark hair brushed his collar and shaded his mahogany colored eyes, he wore black clothes draped around his dark skin. Even in the sunlit dessert lands of Egypt, his home, he could walk unnoticed. But here, he was invisible.

Prophet had earned his name in the casinos of Cairo. His special talent was winning. It was as if he had a mystical power to control the stars of luck. The casino owners had never been able to discover his cheat and as long as he kept his greed under control and the tourist money flowing they looked the other way. Winning at cards, blackjack, even slot machines, was his livelihood. He paced through the casinos like a hungry lion and innocent tourists traveling in his country to gawk at the pyramids of Giza were his prey.

Until the night he met Professor Harold Blake from Fordham University in the Bronx, New York, expert on biblical studies and the most guileless, innocent he had ever laid eyes on. Prophet drew him into a private game of twenty-one. Prophet won every hand, not even bothering to hold back, thinking the buffoon of a professor would never guess his talent for seeing the shadows of the value of each card through the back no matter how intricate the pattern was. Prophet’s sight like his other senses were enhanced, including his sixth sense. 

Professor Blake laughed good naturedly at his bad luck, gave over his chips with a friendly pat on the back. Harry kept his hand on Prophet’s back and leaned in. 

“How many senses are enhanced, my dear? I’ve studied the watchmen on the towers mentioned in the bible. Puzzled out who they might be and studied the old texts in the original Aramaic. I have only dreamed of meeting one. You are one such watchman, but you have strayed from your path. Let me guide you? You at least owe me a drink for letting you win.”

~~0~~

Prophet took a deep breath and let it out. He shook himself out of his memories. He whispered into the dark, hoping the dying man could hear him somehow. “It was love at first sight for you. And your steadfast, unswerving, unconditional love finally pieced together my shattered heart a few months later, when I came to New York to claim you as my own and spirited you away. I never looked back.” 

Prophet watched as his lover was loaded into the ambulance. A beautiful young man with long curly hair held the hand of the scruffy street person. Sorrow was in the bright blue eyes of the kind man and Prophet held back his own tears. His angel left a trail of caring hearts wherever he found himself.

The young man placed a brief kiss on the unkempt hair then whispered, “Please be okay, Gabe. I’m going to get you some help when you recover. You’re not alone anymore.” Then the young man waved the ambulance off.

Prophet had heard every word and smiled sadly as the curly haired man turned away. He wouldn’t forget the kindness shown his friend. For a brief moment dark desert sands met blue oasis pools.

Suddenly Prophet closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain that always followed. In his mind’s eye he saw the young man drowned in a fountain, heard the wailing cries of a watchman who loved the man beyond all reason and time. A spotted jaguar hissed and growled at a lion who pounced.

Prophet breathed away the vision and knew why he and his angel were here.

Prophet made fast and light work of procuring a dark colored sedan from the fleet of cars kept at the police garage. He would leave it at the hospital, for the police to find in the morning, wiped clean and locked. He smiled as he thought of his partner’s disapproving frown that never reached his eyes. Harold Blake kept him on the straight and narrow, now. Except for the times the infuriating, utterly selfless man put himself in the way of harm, like tonight. Then Prophet would do anything to get to him.

It was easy entering the hospital unnoticed. He followed the heartbeat he knew so well to an area of the ER where they prepped patients for the trip to the operating room. Prophet waited for the gurney bearing Harold Blake to be unattended. He slipped in and pulled the gurney slowly a few feet into the shadow of a curtained cubicle. He placed both hands on the cold, still face.

“Harry. Harry, my beloved, my angel. Come back to me.”

A faint glow swirled around Prophet’s gloved hands. A dread filled his heart, that this time he was too late. He swiftly took off his gloves and threw them aside. He pressed his hands to the bullet wound and concentrated. A fragment of lead rose from the injury and turned to a grey dust that Prophet blew away. Harry moaned, as Prophet pushed harder. The wound began to close. Prophet waited until he could sense no damage to the tissues and skin around the area.

“Prophet? You found me.”

Prophet gasped and opened his eyes. 

“I’ll always find you, angel. You know I hate it when you disappear on me. The first time, I almost lost you, remember the state I was in? You were dead ten minutes before I revived you, Harry. When I pulled you from the rubble left from the explosion at that ancient dig, you had a fractured skull. They told me you would be brain damaged a living shell of the man you were.” 

Harry took Prophet’s hand. “Hush. They were wrong. I recovered, didn't I? You saved me. Most of the time I’m right as rain. All the time I spend with you, my love.”

“Yes. Yes. Then you have a headache episode and wander off to play hero. Like the time in Chicago, you saved that family from a fire, then froze to death, cold and wet on the icy windblown streets. Do you know what it did to me when I found you in the city morgue?”

“Oh, come here, my dear.” Harry opened his arms and wrapped them around his trembling partner.

“What if I’m too late next time, Harry? What if my touch can’t bring you back?” The big man’s tears fell as he held his angel close. Harry peppered his cheek with kisses and smiled tenderly.

“Our connection is too strong for that. We will be forever together, Whither thou goest, I will go,”

“Harry. You can’t keep wandering off like this. You need to take your migraine medicine and stay in your right mind. You need to stay by my side! Please, angel. You need to stop dying.”

“You poor, poor, dear. I wasn’t even dying this time. You are upset for nothing. We’ll discuss it later, love. Now help me up and out of here before they come for me. Lend me your coat. I have them convinced I’m really an angel.”

Prophet rolled his eyes as he wrapped his coat around Harry. “You complain about me playing cards and you are the biggest con artist of all, with your angelic face and soft beguiling words.”

“That’s totally different, my heart. I perform miracles... of a sort. I save lives.”

“By risking your own!”

“Tut, tut. Such a worry wart, but I still love you. Let’s go.”

“I love you, too. Come on, my angel.”

Prophet helped Harry into a nondescript grey Taurus. He had watched the uniformed owner arrive for her shift, laden with a hefty lunch bag, so he knew he had time. Prophet would take Harry home to their rental, get him showered, fed and tucked into bed, after cajoling him into taking his headache pills. He would then return the car, and call a cab, like a good watchman, or never hear the end of it from his lover. Listening to a lecture about curbing his wicked ways was not what Prophet had in mind for the rest of the evening.

~~0~~

Simon, Jim and Blair watched as Kaplan was chained into the police van with his buddy Smallwood and several other unsavory characters. Megan joined them, looking tired and a bit defeated from her night of gator spotting.

Blair jostled her arm fondly. “Hey, Megan, any word on Gabe?”

“I just spoke with the hospital. Gabe made it there okay -- touch and go, but breathing. He's all prepped for OR, the orderly turns his back and Gabe...vanished into thin air.”

Simon nodded. “Yeah, but he's done it before from Fordham university.”

Megan folded her arms a puzzled look on her face. “There's more. I got a follow-up fax on his fingerprints. Professor Harold Blake officially died of exposure in Chicago last winter.”

Simon raised his eyebrows. “So, Johnny Macado was saved by a dead man. That's good.”

As Simon, Megan and Jim headed back to PD building, Jim turned to Blair who was lagging behind, ‘You know, it's like the, uh...the Jimmy Stewart movie...It's a Wonderful Life.”

Blair stopped in his tracks. Far above the city a church bell rang out, calling the faithful. Blair frowned and looked towards the skyline of Cascade. “You mean, whenever a bell rings, an angel gets his wings? I don’t believe you guys!”

Jim halted and Simon and Megan turned to face their agitated consultant. “What’s wrong, Sandy?” Megan asked.

Blair threw up his hands. “Gabe is missing! He was shot on your turf! He’s your responsibility! So what if he’s a harmless delusional street person. You really think he’s an angel? You guys don’t even believe in…” 

“Chief!” Jim interrupted abruptly. Before Blair mentioned visions of jaguars in the open police garage in front of known criminals and cagey Kaplan. “Take it easy. You’re running your mouth before engaging your brain.”

Blair stuttered a bit and ran his hand through his hair. “Jim. Gabe could have been abducted or even murdered by one of Kaplan’s goons. He’s a witness. He should have had a police escort. I knew I should have gone with him.”

Simon spoke up quietly. “He wasn’t a reliable witness, son. Sure he helped us identify Kaplan unofficially, but I couldn’t justify giving him police protection.”

Blair erupted and got in Simon's face, pushing a finger into his chest. “That’s bullshit, man! You think I’ve been asleep when I’ve watched you guys at a crime scene? Gabe’s life is at least valuable for the forensic evidence of the bullet that shot him! And doesn’t an attempted murder charge need a victim? I suppose you’ll tell the judge that an Angel took a bullet meant for a young boy then ascended into heaven with the evidence? Smallwood could get out on a technicality. What if he goes after Johnny again? You gonna convince me it was imaginary blood all over my hands. Shit. I’m outta here.”

Blair twirled on the spot and walked briskly away.

“Chief! Wait!”

“Save it, Jim. I reconsider your kind offer from before. Let’s end this partnership. It’s been real.”

Simon gently held Jim back. “Let him go, Jim. He’s just upset. Sometimes I forget how inhumane we sound at times to civilians. In the midst of this strike, I'd never get the okay or have the manpower to protect a homeless man. Let Sandburg work off some steam for now. He has a point. We should at least send someone over to the hospital to check out the story, file a missing person’s report and call in an APB on Harold Blake, aka, Gabe the Angel. It’s the least we can do.”

“I’ll take care of it, Captain,” Megan volunteered. She went back inside to gather the information she would need.

Simon and Jim watched as Blair got into his Volvo and took off haltingly in a lame but angry display of black exhaust smoke and squealing bald tires. 

Jim sighed sadly, “It’s not just Gabe, Simon. I accused Blair of violating my trust after doing the same thing by reading the first chapter of his dissertation without his permission. He basically said he’d destroy the paper, rather than destroy our friendship.”

“Man, how’d you answer that?” asked Simon with an awed tone.

Jim shrugged. “I… I guess I didn’t.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Did you apologize?”

“Not exactly. I said I might have overreacted.”

Simon shook his head and patted Jim on the back. “To paraphrase one of my favorite lines from, It’s a Wonderful Life, you better start saving for a divorce in case you two ever get married.”

~~0~~

As the Prophet and the Angel were driving away, they spotted Blair, wearing a face like a storm cloud, heading to the hospital.

Harry said happily. “Aw, look, that sweet boy is going to check up on me. I know him. That’s Blair Sandburg. The one we were looking for! Guess what? He found his watchman, his Sentinel as he calls him. I read the first chapter of his dissertation. It’s wonderful but it can never be published. They are making so many mistakes. They are so alone, my heart. They really need our guidance.”

“I know.” Prophet said quietly.

Harry picked up on his distress immediately. “You had a vision, didn’t you, Prophet. Tell me!”

“Harry. I just got you back! I want some of your undivided attention! I deserve that, you… you… bad boyfriend!”

Harry tried to control his smirk. He had traveled the world with this articulate, multi-lingual, dangerous watchman and the big goon still acted like a lovesick teenager. Harry’s love for his Prophet blossomed anew in his heart.

“Alright, beloved. Don’t fret. I’m alive and I want to spend time with you, too. We have all the time in the world.”

Harry placed a hand on Prophet’s knee and rested his head on his strong shoulder. “All the time in the world,” he sighed.

~~0~~

Blair had literally flashed his ID, hoping the weary orderly who first found Gabe missing wouldn’t notice he wasn’t actually a policeman. He made up a brief cover story of working with the homeless as an investigator and having to look the part now and then. The orderly was impressed.

“Hey, like everyone is saying that this dude is some heavenly angel, but I think he had a friend to help him get out of here. I just hope the guy’s okay, because he still had a bullet in him.”

Blair swallowed a lump in his throat. “Was Gabe coherent at all? Did he say anything?”

“No way. The guy was ready for surgery. He had his pre-surgery meds and he was stable. Somebody and I mean somebody human moved that gurney and I found these.”

The orderly produced a pair of bloody gloves in a plastic bag. I hope it was a friend of his, but I kinda doubt it. Who would take a friend out of the hospital before life saving surgery?”

“Doing some moonlighting, Chief?”

Blair laughed nervously. “Oh, uh, hey, Jim.” Blair said to the orderly, “This is my partner, Detective Jim Ellison.”

“Cool. Can I go back to work? You've got my number if you need anything else. I hope you find the guy. I really feel bad I lost somebody.”

“Yes. Go ahead. Thank you.”

Jim folded his arms. “So, we still partners or what, Detective Sandburg?”

Blair stood, refusing to be intimidated. “So what if I did a little investigating. No one else cares about Gabe. I can’t jeopardize a case that doesn’t exist. Here. The orderly found these under the gurney. They aren’t hospital issue.”

Jim cautiously opened the bag and sniffed. He bypassed the expensive leather and the blood and focused on the scent of the wearer. A strange chill ran down his spine.

“This scent, Chief. It reminds me… of my own. Not mine exactly, but I have a component in common with this scent. It’s strong. Stronger than mine. And there is someone else’s scent, Gabe. It’s Gabe but… something added. You have a similar one. It drifts off of you when you concentrate, but not all the time. On you it smells like... sunshine after the rain.”

Blair watched as Jim struggled with the words to describe the scent. It was so hard for Jim to find words to express himself. Blair was suddenly moved by the simple words he used to describe Blair’s scent. Yet he had tried to put into words the essence of Jim Ellison in his dissertation. No wonder Jim was upset. 

“Jim?”

“Huh?”

“Jim, I’m sorry about what I said earlier. And about my first chapter. It’s shit. Dishonest. I’m ashamed I wrote it. I’m not handing it in.”

“Blair you said it yourself. You have to have something. Go ahead and hand it in. You can re-write it later. It’s good. Well written. They'll like it.”

Blair stood and placed his arms on Jim’s. “Jim. If I were to honestly write what I think about you. They’d throw me out on my ear. Because I think you are the most beautiful human being I have ever met. You are strong, yet kind. You give and never take. You fight for justice and love with passion. For all your pain and disappointments your wounded spirit still finds the strength to be an open and loving friend to me. You gave me friendship and the only home I ever had. I love you, man. How can I write that down on paper?”

Jim placed the plastic bag down on the gurney. He took Blair in his arms and hugged him close, finding a new scent among the familiar. He breathed it in. The first scent of love was coming from his best friend and it smelled so sweet. Jim kissed the top of Blair’s head.

“Okay, Chief. Gabe said I should listen to your heart and I'm listening now. We’ll work things out. First let’s go find our angel.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jim followed the scent of their lost angel and his mysterious abductor to the main parking lot of Cascade General Hospital.

“Sorry Chief. Trail ends here. There is good news though. Gabe’s scent changed for the better. Sweet, placid, no trace of fear… or blood.”

Blair absently rubbed the small of Jim’s back as was his habit when Jim stretched his senses. “I’m glad Gabe isn’t in pain, but how could he walk away with a bullet in him? You said the other scent had a component like your own. Do you think Gabe’s good Samaritan is a Sentinel?”

“Let’s not jump the gun, Chief. How about we do some old fashioned police work and find these guys. Someone must have seen them leave. Let’s talk to the guards stationed near this exit for a start.”

Jim headed back inside through the automatic doors with Blair following close behind. Blair hesitated outside as Jim continued to the reception desk. Blair felt a strange tingling in his head that traveled down his body like a prolonged shiver. Someone was definitely walking on his grave as the old saying goes. The observer did what he did best and noticed a dark man in dark clothes getting out of a Taurus with a, _My Child Is An Honor Student At Cascade Middle School,_ bumper sticker and a bright yellow, _Baby On Board,_ placard in the window. The man looked more like an evil vampire looking for his next victim, than a proud Cascade papa. Blair caught the stranger’s eye and recalled catching a glimpse of him earlier near the ambulance, watching anxiously as Gabe was being loaded in. 

Blair gasped and grabbed at his head. He fell to his knees as visions exploded in his mind. The images were rapid fire. Fragmented scenes of explosions, cracking stone, fire, floods and heart stopping dangers. Then his mind was soothed by snapshots of Jim’s loving glances and warm embraces. The ride was wild and climaxed with dark blue flashes of a wolf howling in despair. Blair curled up on the sidewalk pulled at his hair wildly and sobbed in anguish. 

Suddenly, the visions ended and Blair found himself floating, held down by gravity and strong arms. A deep voice with an accent laced with desert spices spoke to him gently.

“There, there, no more tears. Oh, but it is too much for you to bear. Take your ease. A time will come when it will not hurt so to use your gift. I will take care of you, now, little angel.”

“Like hell, you will!” 

Jim stormed out of the hospital doors and reached for the dark haired man holding his Guide. Prophet covered Blair with his body and held him close, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

When Jim grabbed Prophet’s coat collar a charge of static electricity shocked his hands. Grim faced, Jim tried again placing his hands on Prophet’s shoulders. Jim tried to hold on, but a cry was torn from his lips as the current ran through his arms.

“Enough, watchman! I mean your angel no harm!”

Prophet stood cradling an unconscious Blair in his arms like a babe. He turned to Jim who was flushed and gasping, rubbing his tingling hands up and down his thighs. Jim keyed on the scent of the man, he could smell Gabe and the same scent given off by the leather gloves, but once again, no blood. 

Prophet lowered his voice.

“Watchman. I am not your enemy. I am your brother. I hope to be your mentor. Your angel is safe with me, as is the one you seek. We need to leave before anyone notices us. You must accompany me to my dwelling. Your angel must be attended to he is overwhelmed by a mighty empathic surge. I know of herbs that will ease his pain. Do you have a vehicle here?”

Jim took a few deep breaths and was astonished that he was soothed by the dark man’s presence. Jim heard his spirit animal snarl and saw him and a lion slowly circling Blair and his defender. Jim instinctively knew this man was no threat to Blair and would lead them to Gabe. Jim tentatively placed a hand on Blair’s forehead. Blair groaned and leaned into his touch.

“I have my truck. Let me have him. I know he’s no lightweight.”

Prophet smiled down at the bundle in his arms. “What do you mean? He is an angel and is as light as a newborn lamb. You find him a burden? By all that is sacred, you have not yet bonded with this treasure? How dare you put him in such danger? You have much to learn, watchman.” Prophet readjusted Blair in his arms and kissed his brow chastely. Prophet’s muscles showed no strain.

Jim looked on in wonderment. “What danger? Will he be alright?”

Prophet shook his head. “You are so strange. Your angel takes comfort in the touch of a bonded watchman. Can you not tell how he fares? You can hear his heartbeat at least?”

Jim ignored the barely hidden contempt of Prophet’s questions and concentrated on Blair. He found him to be physically and mentally exhausted, similar to the state he was in after Lash kidnapped him. But in the watchman’s arms he rested peacefully as if he were at home in the loft. Jim glanced at his black jaguar who nuzzled the lion. The lion shook his mane and twitched his ears as if annoyed by a cub.

“He… are you sure you can help him?”

“If I can not, my partner surely can. Let us go. I do not want to draw the attention of the guards.”

Jim noticed the stranger had moved into the shadows of the building as the late afternoon sun blinded those inside looking out. A neat trick. 

“Follow me. It’s not far.”

Jim got out his keys and trotted to his truck. Prophet walked briskly without breathing hard. It was as if Blair were weightless. Jim opened the passenger door and Prophet placed Blair carefully in the seat, buckling him in. Blair mumbled a few words of discomfort and Prophet touched his cheek and smoothed back his hair.

“He is quite beautiful, is he not? Ahhhh, aren’t they all. My angel makes my soul sing. How can you bear not to bond with this precious gem?”

Jim growled as he watched Prophet comfort his Guide. 

“Look. I know this is some more of that Sentinel shit I love to hate. But if you don’t start keeping your hands to yourself, I’ll find a way to hook you up to this old truck’s battery and blow your circuits. Is that clear, watch-man?”

Prophet laughed merrily. “Oh ho! Harry will love you.”

He came around to the driver’s side and gave Jim the tiniest shock as he brushed by him to sit between Blair and Jim.

“Do not worry. I would rather cut off my cock than hurt my own angel.”

Jim smiled menacingly. “I could arrange that, if you touch _my_ angel again.”

Jim peeled out of the parking lot, but Prophet reached over to steady Blair and glared at Jim, so he tried to cool down.

“Okay, watchman. Tell me why you are here.”

Prophet looked out the window as if contemplating the mix of old and new, manmade and natural beauty that made up Cascade.

“This city called to us. I had a vision of a great migration of our kind to the mountains of Cascade. We knew we were needed by the watchman of the great city and his angel who were alone and ignorant of their mighty powers.”

“You mean Cascade is a nut magnet? Already knew that, buddy. And excuse me for being blunt, but I don’t think much of a watchman who lets his angel wander the streets and get shot at. What kind of blessed protector are you? What was more important than your partner?”

Prophet gritted his teeth and said vehemently, “Nothing is more important to me! I was detained! Chasing a spotted jaguar in vain.”

Prophet placed a hand on Blair’s arm as if seeking comfort as his sullen silence filled the cab of the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim was surprised when Prophet’s directions led him to Cascade Shores, an older neighborhood where the turn of the last century homes had an enviable view of the sound. The house Prophet had rented was a cozy summer cottage once upon a time, with an old fashioned wrap around porch with an ornate wooden railing with gingerbread trimmings along the roof and on the screen door. Tucked out of sight from the road, where incessant waves carved a cove into the rocky coastline, was a stone strewn private beach accessible by a wandering path in the cottage’s backyard.

Jim parked the truck in the gravel driveway and got out quickly, anxious to help Blair inside before Prophet scooped him up again like an angel in distress. Prophet exited the driver’s side after giving Blair’s hand a slight squeeze of reassurance.

“It won’t be long now. Harry will help you.”

The screen door squeaked on its hinges as Harry ran out to greet them.

“Prophet! You clever thing. You brought them home with you. Splendid.” 

Prophet automatically opened his arms and Harry rushed into them. Like their lips were magnet and metal, they kissed as if an unseen force pulled them together. Jim held Blair’s unbuckled seat belt in his hand as it slowly curled back in its slot. Jim stilled as he watched their lost angel lose himself once again in the tangible love between the two men.

Jim took Harry in with his senses. Harry literally looked and smelled like a new man. He was clean shaven and his hazel eyes sparkled with gold as they took on the light of the setting sun. His strawberry blond hair was shiny and groomed with loose curls framing his face like a halo. There was a healthy glow to his skin from a faded tan. He was dressed in cargo shorts, leather sandals and a crisp linen shirt, perfectly attired for studying in the sands of the Holyland, but unsuitable for the brisk winds and rain of Cascade.

Nevertheless, the change for the better and the sense of sanity coming from the former street person brought a smile of wonder to Jim’s face.

“Uhhhmmmm. Jim. Jim?”

Jim was immediately focused back on Blair. He placed his hands on Blair’s cheeks.

“Easy, there, my angel. You with me?”

“Jim? What happened? How’d I… the truck?”

“We found Gabe and his friend, Chief. We were right he is some sort of advanced Sentinel. It’s strange but I feel I can trust him, at least our black cat friend does. So I’m rolling with it.”

Blair closed his eyes and tentatively touched his head. “Huh? We found Gabe? Is he okay? Did… did I get hit in the head again?”

“No, babe. I think you had a vision. How bad is your headache?”

“Hurts like hell, man. And my eyes are all wonky. Everything is fuzzy around the edges and won’t keep still.”

“Can you see me, Blair Sandburg?”

Harry’s gentle voice soothed Blair’s tormented head.

“Gabe? Oh, Gods! You look… are you an angel… did you get your wings?”

Harry laughed and it was joyful sound. Prophet came behind him and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders, rubbing them possessively.

“Blair, dearheart. I’m not really an angel, not a heavenly one. I’m quite in my right mind. My name is Harry Blake. I received a rather devastating head injury in Cairo a few years back and since then I get these headaches that toss me off my rocker for a spell. This last time I arrived in Cascade before my better half and had a bit of trouble getting my prescription filled for the medication that prevents the headaches. I ended up running into you and Jim anyway, but with some rather painful complications.”

Prophet drew him closer and said with emotion, “I never should have agreed to let him come to Cascade ahead of me, no matter how important the delay on my part. When he goes off on his own like this, it takes me days to find him. He becomes Gabriel, the righteous protector of the innocent. He has saved many lives with his miracles. But each time I die a little more as I give him my very essence and bring him back to the living.”

Harry patted his hand. “And this is my drama llama of a husband, and my heart, Prophet. He may tell you his real name sometime, but maybe not. My working theory is that the blood of the Pharaohs runs in his veins, which makes him as silent and mysterious as the pyramids, but he doesn’t like to admit it.”

“Because it isn’t true, my darling. You are just a romantic soul who sees the world with eyes of never ending wonder and awe. And I love you for it. But me? Royal blood? I am but a mongrel at your feet, love.”

“Then how do you explain the Sphinx of King Shosheng the first at the Brooklyn Museum. It looks just like you!”

“You are blinded by love… and taking too much sun on those horrid expeditions you insist on taking.”

“My theories are not a result of sunstroke, dearest.”

Jim covered Blair’s ears for a moment and whistled loudly. He was secretly pleased when Prophet grimaced and Harry jumped.

“Hey! Jasmine and Aladdin! Focus here. Can you help my partner or not?”

Harry recovered immediately. “Oh, dear. What is wrong with him?”

Prophet said with a hint of sadness, “I wasn’t properly shielded in front of the young one. He read my visions and went into empathic overload.” 

“Poor thing. Bring him inside, love. Don’t worry, Detective. It is painful and quite disturbing, but not serious. He’ll be right as rain in no time.”

“Jim?”

Jim realized he still had his hands over Blair’s ears he took them off and patted Blair’s cheeks again.

“Sorry, Chief. Let’s get you inside.” Jim placed his arms around Blair. “Put your arms around my neck.”

Blair complied with a sigh and rested his head against Jim’s shoulder. Jim willed himself not to show strain in front of Prophet. He lifted his precious but heavy bundle, and kissed Blair’s head as he adjusted the weight in his arms.

“Harry, close my truck door for me, please.”

He did so as Prophet laughed and sprinted ahead to open the porch door.

“It’s much easier to simply bond with him, Detective Ellison.”

Harry swatted Prophet’s rear.

“Cheeky bastard.” Harry said fondly.

~~~~~~

Blair was coddled on the couch by Harry and given an odd herbal tea, heady with the scent of cloves, cinnamon and hibiscus flowers. He drank the tea and sighed as his headache lifted and questions began to flow through his battered brain again.

“Gabe… I mean, Harry. Is Prophet a Sentinel? Did he...? How did he heal you?”

Harry glanced at Prophet and Jim sitting near with identical stony faces.

“My dear boy. I will explain all, but first you must allow me to help you. Close your eyes.”

Blair relaxed back into the cushions supporting his head and went limp as Harry took his face in his hands. A green mist flowed from Harry’s fingers. Blair lifted his chin and parted his lips as if reaching for a kiss. The mist was sucked in by Blair’s next breath and he moaned softly as the pain left him.

Jim reacted to the moan and stood ready to take Blair out of there, but Prophet placed a hand on his arm.

“Peace brother, Blair Sandburg needs this so he will not be plagued by living nightmares.”

Blair blinked his eyes owlishly and slowly a smile graced his face.

“Wow, man. That was so cool. I feel great now. It’s strange, but I feel like I just spent a day fishing and hiking with Jim in the Cascade Mountains.”

“Ah, yes. I pulled from your memories your happiest thoughts. That must be where you feel most at peace.”

Blair nodded and sat up. Jim was immediately there to help him. Blair gave him a shy smile.

“I’m okay, Big Guy.”

Harry clapped his hands.

“This is marvelous! Let’s build a fire on the beach and have a cookout. Tales are much better when told around a fire.”

Prophet rolled his eyes, he didn’t need a sixth sense to know his plans to have Harry to himself this evening had just gone up in green smoke.

“Harry, I’m sure the detective and his partner have more important things to do…”

Blair spoke for them both as Jim was silent, holding on to Blair’s arm as if keeping him safely grounded.

“No! No, not a thing. We were searching for you, Harry. I’m in no hurry to have to explain more mumbo-jumbo to our Captain.”

Jim gave a slight nod along with a smirk.

“See, Prophet? They want to stay. I have an exotic treat for you. Hot dogs, my darling.”

Prophet crossed his arms and looked down at the ground like a pouting four year old.

“Ball Park? The ones that claim to plump when you cook them? And we have buns?”

“Yes, my love. Eight buns for six dogs. The greatest cosmic incongruity to ponder by the fireside.”

Jim added, “If you have marshmallows, you have a deal.”

Harry put a hand to his heart. “I, Sir, am a scholar and a gentleman. Of course I have marshmallows.”

Blair began to laugh at all the postering.

“Sounds great,” he said.

~~~~~~

“Harry,” Prophet announced. “You are indeed the most brilliant scholar of all time.” When Harry set four six packs of hot dogs and three eight packs of buns by the fireside along with long handled forks, condiments, crudites and hummus for the more discriminating palates in the party, and a cooler of beer.

“Twenty four hot dogs, twenty four buns. Harry, my heart. The universe is now in balance because of you.”

Soon all four men had eaten their fill of fire roasted dogs, healthy veggies and toasted marshmallows. Prophet and Jim were each resting their backs against a boulder with long legs spread before them on the sand. Harry and Blair were both leaning against the men they loved, wrapped in blankets against the chill of the evening and nestled in strong, protective arms.

Jim was again silent, but his senses were humming with Blair so near. Jim constantly found himself breathing in his Guide’s enticing scent, now sweetened with the flush of new love. Jim found himself touching Blair's flawless skin where it peeked out of its many layers.They had not talked about this new closeness, but Blair certainly seemed on board as he snuggled closer and smiled up at Jim.

Prophet spent his time nuzzling his lover’s neck watching the fire and sipping at his beer. Harry was drinking from a water bottle. Blair noticed Prophet gently placed some pills in Harry’s mouth and encouraged him to take them with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Harry appeared content and happy as he lectured about the powers he and his partner possessed.

“It’s the bond that enhances the senses and evolves the powers. A watchman, or Sentinel as you prefer, Blair, along with five enhanced senses, has the power of visions. He can also harness the electrical forces of the body for protection. A bonded Sentinel can move swiftly without sound and become invisible in the shadows of the night. His touch can heal his companion’s body, make him weightless in his arms if he is injured and can share his strength. Prophet has saved me many times, but it takes a toll."

"A toll I am happy to pay to the ferryman on the river Styx to keep my love with me. He will not cross over while I still have a breath in my body. I was a fool and would not bond with Harry at first. Then in Cairo, Harry was injured by a perverted enemy of mine who was evil incarnate with perverted powers. I had pushed Harry away, broke his precious heart. When I finally got to him I swore my alligence and fidelity, the newly formed bond healed him but not all the way. I was too weak. I regret my foolishness to this day."

As the fire crackled and sizzled in the light breeze coming off the misty sound. Jim tightened his grip on Blair, taking in what Harry and Prophet said and growing more anxious with each word.

Blair asked, “And the… companion?”

“Ahhh, dear boy, we have the honour of overseeing our partner’s needs. Protecting him from things that can harm him in this complicated world. We have powerful minds. Knowledge comes easily and is retained indefinitely. We can interpret the visions of our companion and relieve him of the burden of sight. We have great powers of persuasion, our voices have power over weak minds. We can heal our partner's mind as he can heal our body, bring him back from the brink of madness. Once our empathic powers are developed, we can hear and implant feelings. Thoughts of happiness or serenity... or in extreme circumstances, pain. It is a power that can only be wielded by the true of heart. The bond sees to that too, thank the heavens, or the temptation to influence others would be a great indeed.” 

Jim cleared his throat and all eyes were on him. 

“What does the bond entail… I mean… “

Harry glanced up at Prophet who gave him the briefest of smiles.

“The bond is a sacred and ancient vow between a watchman and his guardian. It can take many forms. A solemn oath, a tribal ceremony with intricate matching tattoos, binding spells, spirit walks taken together, sometimes in the heat of a battle the bond will be forged to save each other’s lives. And of course, sex. Prophet and I were bonded in a passionate love affair then took a traditional marriage vow in front of a priest I know who has a very open mind. Till death do us part and beyond.”

Jim smiled softly down at Blair, and kissed the top of his head. Blair began to shiver and drew his blanket in closer.

“Chief? You okay?”

Blair didn’t answer him. Instead he asked Harry another question in a trembling voice.

“Why did you come to Cascade? Why did you seek us out?”

Harry leaned against Prophet and took his hand. “We were called to Cascade, Blair. Cascade seems to be the Constantinople of the new millennium. It is akin to the ancient draw of the Holy Grail. Watchman and their Guardian angels will all hear the call and like the time of the Crusades, flock to the city to fulfil the prophecy.”

“What prophecy?” asked Jim.

Harry smiled beautifully, his eyes dancing with firelight. “Why you, Jim Ellison! There is a prophecy that in the new millennium a watchman will rise in the great city of his birth to unite all watchman for the coming troubles.”

Jim unconsciously pulled Blair closer to him.

“What troubles, Harry?”

“I… I’m not sure. Prophet has visions, but they are hard to interpret. That is one of the powers of a guardian angel, to explain the visions of their watchman. It is the same with us all, no matter what we call ourselves. Watchman and Angel. Sentinel and Guide. Warrior and Shaman. Each culture and time gives us a different name, but we are all brothers and sisters.”

Blair stirred and whispered, “Earthquakes. I know. I don’t know how but I know. Nature's destructive force and warnings shouted from the mountains by the Sentinels,” Blair whispered the words with his eyes wide open, staring into the fire.

Prophet nodded slowly. “Yes. That makes sense. It was the vision I had at the hospital. Flashes of destruction. Blair read it from my mind. His power is very strong, Harry.”

Harry leaned back, seeming to not have a care in the world, even if the world were about to be destroyed.

“Hummm. Must be his hair. Don’t ever cut it, my boy. It acts like an antenna for the sixth sense.”

“Harry… “ Prophet warned.

“Don’t use that tone with me. Where did Sampson get his strength, aye? And Native American trackers in WWII. The army cut their hair and they couldn’t track a cat at a dogshow. They had to wait for it to grow back!”

Jim only had to hold up his hand this time for Harry and Prophet to quit their banter.

“Are you two stooges saying that Cascade is the epicenter for all Sentinels and Guides to gather under Blair and my leadership because the big one is finally going to hit California?”

Harry and Prophet exchanged glances and Harry said, “That’s about it. We are here to teach you to use your powers.”

Prophet sighed and added, “Although, since you have not bonded with your one, I will do my best to protect Blair Sandburg from those who would take advantage of his vulnerable state.”

Jim growled out, “I’m all the protection Blair needs. He also has the entire Cascade Major Crimes department protecting his ass every day. We take care of our own. When will this alleged doomsday earthquake happen?” 

Blair said in a trembling voice, “Not until the others come to the Cascade mountains, Jim. I… I’m sure about that too. We… we have time.”

Blair shook his head and stood abruptly, dropping his blanket in the sand. The glowing embers of the driftwood fire, highlighted the bright tears in Blair’s eyes. “I… I can’t deal with this, man.”

Blair took off running down the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim could understand why Blair had been overwhelmed. If he hadn’t had his experiences as a military man and cop behind him he would be overwhelmed by Harry’s proclamations too. As it was, his skepticism was keeping his emotions in check. But his Blessed Protector syndrome was on full alert. Jim stood to follow Blair as he ran away down the beach. Prophet stopped him with a gentle hand to his chest.

“Detective, a moment. There is more you should know in order to keep Blair Sandburg safe.” 

Prophet looked down the beach. 

“He has stopped running. He is upset, breathing hard, but sitting on a rock. In the moonlight he looks like a sorrowful Selkie bound to the land. So beautiful. I will keep track of him as we speak.”

Jim could smell the trace of Blair on the air. But could not see him beyond the twists and curves of the shore. “You can see him?”

Prophet nodded. “I can use my sixth sense to enhance the other five. Not all the time or with everyone, but with a special… Guide… like Blair it is easy. Every… Sentinel is drawn to a Guide. Any Guide. We can not harm them or see them harmed. Another benefit of bonding. Keeping track of your one. They need a lot of watching over.” Prophet sighed heartily as Harry slipped away down the beach, unable to sit and wait when Blair was hurting.

Now it was Jim’s turn to sigh, but it sounded more like a growl. “What do I need to know to keep him safe?”

Prophet removed his hand from Jim’s chest and started to pace in the sand. Jim absently watched the fine dust he kicked up gathered light and swirled around Prophet’s long coat. Jim shook himself. He had no intention of zoning in front of this mysterious stranger who might yet turn out to be a psycho. He could admit to himself, he felt protective of Harry too.

“Before I met Harry, I had a hard time staying on the right side of the law, so to speak. I used my… talents to fleece tourists in the casinos of Cairo. I am not proud to say, that I occasionally played… escort… to wealthy lady tourists, only too happy to relieve them of loneliness and their jewels. Even so, they hardly ever reported the loss and those that did for insurance reasons, had a very hard time giving a description of me after the fact. I was never caught. Until I met an exquisite woman with an ugly soul, Alicia Bannister.”

Prophet paused when Jim lifted his chin to smell the breeze. Harry and Blair’s scents teased his nostrils. Their mixed aroma so enticing on the crisp sea air.

“They are fine. Go ahead,” Jim said, with a hint of impatience in his tone.

Prophet continued.

“I had met Harry and we were as you and Blair. Falling in love, definitely well on the way to being more than friends. Then I met Alicia and everything fell apart. She had only one enhanced sense. Scent. She had studied chemistry and had an obsession with herbal medicine. She worked as a lab technician for a large Paris perfumery. Lost in the labs of research and development, her floral and herbal scents were beyond compare in the industry. An industry with well guarded secrets. She was caught selling her own formulas to several rival perfumeries. She was fired and black listed. Her credibility gone. Being a great beauty, and far from destitute, she managed to entangle herself with wealthy men. We met in Cairo.”

“You are as long winded as Sandburg! Get to the point,” Jim demanded.

“She found out about my senses. And about my angel. Harry found us together and I turned on him and chose Alicia. Even with a broken heart he knew something was wrong with me. She made me into a ruthless thief! She killed a guard at the Egyptian Antiquities Museum that we had targeted for a hit."

"I was arrested and being away from her influence cleared my head. Harry asked my lawyer to test my blood. It showed signs of an herbal hallucinogen. She had been dosing herself for years, trying to enhance her other senses. She is not a true watchman. But the herbs gave her senses fleeting spikes, and a scent that could cloud others minds. I came to myself and made a deal to give her up to the officials.” 

“She was arrested but not before she hurt my angel. She blamed him for taking my love away from her. She followed him to the tomb of Ramses the second where he was consulting on some newly found artifacts. Alicia tracked him down and in a murderous rage pushed an ancient crumbling wall on him. She was captured shortly thereafter.”

“When they released me, I found my Harry badly injured in a hospital bed. They told me my beloved was brain damaged and would never come back to me. I begged his forgiveness and swore I would never leave him. The blue light came and saved him, saved me.”

Jim shifted his hands forming fists, his heart aching for poor Harry Blake.

“I’m a cop, Prophet. Do you know how many sad tales I’ve heard from scum who can only blame others for the things they fully chose to do?”

“You don’t understand, Ellison! I don’t want your pity or need your good opinion. This is a warning for you! Alicia had this power over me because I was afraid to bond with my one. She can give off a scent that can drive men insane. They have no choice but to do her bidding. She had been searching for a man with enhanced senses like her own. To breed with. She is criminally insane.”

“What does this have to do with Blair?”

“She escaped. I have been searching for her and I know she is now in America. She has come home and will be coming after you, Detective Ellison, and Blair Sandburg is very much in the way.”

As a cold shiver gripped Jim’s spine, he turned and saw a spotted jaguar creeping around the side of the house. A lion roared as the jaguar ran into the shadows and disappeared.

Prophet took in a breath, “No. No! Harry!” he screamed as he ran towards the spot on the beach where Blair and Harry were calmly talking. Jim shook himself and followed.

~~~~~~~~

Blair and Harry stood as they watched their partners run towards them.

“Something’s wrong, they sense it,” said Harry.

Blair nervously looked around, but the night was calm. He quickly found himself enfolded in Jim Ellison’s arms. Harry had the same fate with his watchman.

Blair melted into those strong, safe arms that felt like home. “I’m sorry I ran off, Jim,“ Blair whispered into Jim’s ear. ”I’m okay, for now. Harry talked me down. What’s wrong, Big Guy?”

“Is it her?” asked Harry with a sneer in his voice. Prophet nodded.

Harry turned towards Blair. “We have an enemy. Alicia Bannister. She drugged and seduced my beloved, nearly murdered me. She wants to breed with a watchman, take over the world, apparently. Although, that’s not how it works. The breeding I mean. My theory is that we all have a dormant gene for Sentinel or Guide. It is activated by need in the population. There is a need, a sentinel is born, afterwards, a Guide gene is activated and a Guide is born. They are created for each other by mother nature. Not by breeding as Alicia postulates. The human genome is currently being mapped. My sources say we should have it cracked within the next few years, when I am able to analyze the data, we will know for certain. Prophet, my love, is she near?”

“She is in Cascade.” Prophet buried his head in Harry’s neck breathing deep and holding him close. “We must be wary and protect Blair Sandburg at all costs. We can not trust Ellison to do so. Blair should stay with us.”

Jim turned so fast Blair stumbled and fell to the sand.

“What the hell do you mean?” Jim pulled Prophet away from Harry and grabbed him by his lapels. His rage forced him to hold on despite the mild electric current he felt racing through his body. The calmer cop part of his mind noted that Prophet could easily stun him if he wanted to, but Jim didn’t care. 

“Where do you get off saying Blair can’t trust me? I should arrest you right now for kidnapping and faking the death of Harry Blake. I should let you rot in a holding cell. You talk about trust? Who could trust a lowlife, thieving, snake like you? If you are all you say, how did Harry end up lost on the streets, huh? Maybe you are controlling him with drugs, like you accused Alicia Bannister of doing. You notice who Harry came looking for Prophet, when he was off his meds? Not you, me!”

Harry pulled Blair to his feet, then placed a hand on Jim’s arm.

“Jim,” Harry said calmly. “It’s Alicia and her elixirs we can not trust. Prophet would never harm me. Just as I instinctively knew you would listen to me. You and Blair are both in danger, Blair most of all.”

Blair crossed his arms hugging himself. A chill, offshore breeze made itself known and he began to shiver. 

“Jim,” Blair whispered. “Take me home, please.” 

Jim slowly let go of Prophet. They glared at each other as Prophet adjusted his coat. Harry took his partner’s hand in his.

“Please, Jim? I want to go home,” said Blair.

Blair sounded so shaken, it eased Jim’s anger. When had Blair started to call the loft his home? But that was what it was for both of them. Blair had made it so. Jim took his arm ready to lead him through the dark night to his truck.

“Okay, Chief. I’ve had enough of these campfire tales. Let’s get you home.”

As they walked by the dying fire, Jim snagged the bottle Prophet had been holding and drinking from. Hopefully it had lots of fingerprints so Jim could run a background check on their new friend. Jim noticed Harry’s prescription vial balanced carefully on the top of the beer cooler. Jim opened it, took one pill out and pocketed it.

When they got back to the loft, Jim lit a fire as Blair headed straight to the kitchen to make tea. The contemplative silence of the ride home was finally broken.

“Jim? Do you want some tea? Or a beer?”

“Tea is good, Chief. I could use the warmth. But nothing too weird, okay?”

Blair gave a little snort. “Earl Grey, okay?”

Jim sat back on the couch, watching as the fire crackled and hissed then settled itself.

“Sure,” he said. Jim tidied the books and papers Blair had left on the coffee table, making a place for the steaming mugs heading his way in the hands of his Guide. Blair was still trembling slightly and the tea almost sloshed out of the cup as he put Jim’s down. Jim took the other mug out of Blair’s hand and placed it next to his.

“Don’t you dare try to sit in the corner of the couch doing your impersonation of sad-eyed shivering puppy. Come here. Right here, next to me.”

Jim reached for a blanket as Blair hesitantly snuggled against him. Jim covered him and handed Blair his tea, then wrapped one arm around him and pulled him closer.

“I think you’re a little shocky, Chief. A lot has happened tonight.”

“I know Jim. Sorry I’m such a wimp. It… It’s a lot to process.”

“You’re not a wimp, Chief. You were knocked on your ass just a few hours ago. I wish you'd let me take you to the ER. Maybe Prophet, I don’t know, drugged you or something. And I wouldn’t be in too much of a hurry to process all that crap Prophet said. He’s a self proclaimed con man. I’ll be running a check on him. I want to make sure Harry isn’t being abused in some way.”

“Wow, Jim. I thought you trusted Prophet? You really think Prophet and Harry are making this shit up? Why would they do that?”

“I thought my black jaguar trusted Prophet's lion. Harry is the one who helped you, Chief. Maybe Harry is the lion I saw. I can believe that Harry is special, an angel, like you. It’s possible Prophet wanted to get to me. Earn my trust in order to get me to do something for him down the road. I think Harry is genuine and believes in Prophet. Might even be a Guide. He smells like one. I can’t stand by and let Harry get hurt anymore than he has already.”

Blair leaned forward and put his half finished tea on the table.

“Guess your Blessed Protector Syndrome kicked in for Harry too, huh?”

Jim sighed. “I guess. Let’s let it all go for tonight, okay? We’ll know more after I turn Prophet’s fingerprints and Harry’s meds over to forensics.”

“Okay. I’m pretty beat anyway, man. And I have classes all day tomorrow. I’m subbing for the archaeology 102 prof. I’ll be lecturing on the Giza pyramids. What a coincidence, right?”

Jim let his fingers weave themselves through Blair’s curls. “Don’t believe in coincidences, babe.”

Blair closed his eyes and leaned against Jim’s shoulder. He placed his palm on Jim’s chest and began to explore the feel of the firm muscles under his hand.

“Jim? What is this between us? Do you believe it’s some sort of bonding imperative? Or is it … love?”

“Shit, Chief. I don’t know. It feels like forever to me. Like nothing I ever felt before. Our eyes are wide open, Blair. We know this might be Sentinel mumbo-jumbo. We’ll take it slow. One step at a time. If you don’t want this we stop. At any point.”

“I don’t want to stop. Stopping is not good. I agree with you. We explore our feelings. If it feels wrong we figure it out together. I do know this, Jim. I love you. I feel like I’ve loved you since the day I was born and just had to find you and tell you. I never had a best friend, a partner. I never felt safe or secure. I never knew what having a home was like. Until I met you. You are my first love, Jim. And my last. No matter what happens between us.”

“Damn, babe. I have to kiss you, alright?”

Blair tilted his head up and smiled. “Sounds like a plan, man.”


	5. Chapter 5

Blair woke in a confused state. He tried to shake off a dream that could be called a night terror, if a nightmare could be terrifying and strangely soothing at the same time. Blair dreamed he was floating in a deep sea. Waves were pulling and pushing at him constantly. A green mist covered the sea and wrapped around him. It was comforting, but he could not find land. He would begin to panic, then hear the sound of Jim’s voice carried on the breeze. Jim was shushing him and soothing him like he was a crying child.

Blair blinked several times until his world came into focus. He was in Jim’s bed and he smelled coffee. Blair couldn’t remember climbing the stairs the night before. He touched his lips, licked them and smiled to himself. The last thing he remembered was Jim asking for a kiss. After that his memory was a blur of sensations he had never experienced before. 

“Damn, I must have passed out. Whoa! What a kiss!”

Blair noticed he was still in his clothes from the night before minus his jeans and shoes. Jim had let him sleep in his bed with his slightly damp, sandy clothes on.

“Must be love,” he mused with a slight smile.

“Jim, if you are down there, you have carried the officer and gentleman thing a bit too far. After that kiss, you should have woken my ass up and I would have stripped for you, buddy. Oh, well. Here I come.”

Jim had already gone to work. Blair figured he wanted to get to forensics as soon as possible. There wasn’t a note, and Blair was slightly concerned about his memory lapse hoping he didn’t do something stupid with his newly minted Sentinel lust. But the pot of coffee and the small white bakery bag of freshly baked croissants helped reassure Blair’s insecurities. 

“Detective James Ellison. Man of Action. Coffee and croissants speak louder than words, Jim. I love you, too. Did you know I talk to you all the time now? I’ve gotten used to you being able to hear me from anywhere in the loft or the station. And I like to chat with my invisible Sentinel when we are apart. I must look like the epitome of an absent minded professor. But I hate not being by your side and it comforts me. I have it bad, and that’s good, hot lips.”

Blair chuckled to himself as he poured his coffee. He made short work of two croissants while still standing at the kitchen counter, then ran off to shower and start his long day at Rainier.

~~~~~~~

Jim picked up his desk phone to call Blair and wish him a good morning. He hoped his non-verbal communication via baked goods and coffee would express how much he enjoyed their first kiss, even if his exhausted Guide fell asleep in his arms in the middle of a happy hum.

He changed his mind when he heard Serena exiting the elevator, on her way to Major Crimes’ bullpen from the forensics lab.

“Jim,” Serena called pleasantly as she entered. “Got the results back. The fingerprints pinged an Interpol red notice, wanted for extradition. Not for your person of interest, but for an escaped prisoner named Alicia Bannister. I didn’t have clearance to access her file. I know Simon has his hands full with negotiations with the Mayor and I got the feeling that you hadn’t mentioned this to him yet so I didn’t push for it. Your perp is only wanted for questioning as to her whereabouts.”

Serena excused herself and took control of Jim’s computer. In a few minutes she had pulled an arrest file from Cairo Police Headquarters that had been translated to English. 

Jim recognized Prophet’s profile and read the name. “Kosey Shabaka, a.k.a. Prophet. Minor theft, soliciting when he was still a teenager. Illegal gambling. Charges of disturbing the peace by cheating from various casinos, card sharking never proven. Illegal escort service. That’s one name for it. No drug charges. Nothing recent.”

Jim looked up and noticed Serena was still interested. So he continued his summary.

“His rap sheet is pretty typical of a lowlife street thug with a gambling problem. The only major crimes here are accessory to murder and attempted robbery of the Antiquities Museum. But those charges were dropped.” 

Serena leaned in to examine the grainy mug shot that came with the file.

Jim skimmed the rest of the report. “There are some notes here about his family. Seems his old man is one of the wealthiest men in Egypt. Little Kosey here is the only heir, but he is estranged from his father. He was a runaway. Been on the streets and in trouble with the law since the age of sixteen. Looks like Daddy Big Bucks abandoned him. He won’t be winning Father-of-the-year any time soon. Oh, Daddy died of a heart attack last year.”

Jim whistled. “Whoa, Prophet is a billionaire.”

Serena dropped another file on Jim’s desk. “Strange, but I like your guy’s face. He sounds more like a harmless, dashing, rogue than a hardened criminal. Here is the analysis of the pill you gave me. It was a simple anti-anxiety formula with acedominaphren, prescription strength Tylenol, added. Commonly prescribed for migraines after brain trauma. Helps to stabilize serotonin production. Jim? What have you gotten yourself into this time? Or is it Blair’s doing?”

“I’m sorry, Serena. It’s not my secret to tell. Not yet anyway. And of course Blair got me into this and I need to protect his ass as usual.”

Serena chuckled. “I hear ya. It is a nice ass to protect. Take care, Jim.”

“Thanks Serena. I owe you a beer or I could buy you lunch today, your choice. Blair is at Rainier all day.” 

“Lunch sounds nice. I’ll meet you at the elevator at one. I feel like an all-American bar burger today. How about Clancy’s?”

“I think I love you. That would be great.”

“It’s not true love, Jim. I only get your stomach juices flowing. Not like a little consultant I know who you track down international criminals for. That says true love to me, my friend.”

~~~~~~~

Alicia Bannister watched and listened as the smiling woman in a lab coat got on the elevator after talking to Jim Ellison. They were going to a bar named Clancy’s at one. This was the opportunity she was waiting for. 

She turned away and used her reflection in a glass partition to smooth the collar of her blouse. She had taken great pains to appear as harmless and demur as possible as she stalked her prey. Her blonde hair was drawn back into a bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a white collared blouse and an argyle patterned sweater over a navy blue pleated skirt that fell below her knees. Her pumps were also navy and no one in the fashion industry would call them sexy. A pair of glasses she didn’t need to see with were perched on her nose. 

She opened her purse and took out a tinted lip gloss in a small round case and applied it to her lips. The gloss was her own formulation of herbs and natural oils. It always amused her that something as harmless as lavender when mixed with the right medicinal herbs could bend men to her will. She smirked into the glass as several cops with deadly serious faces sniffed the air and smiled in bliss as they passed her in the hall. It also amused her that a scent could make her appear as harmless as a striped kitten when she was actually as deadly as the spotted jaguar of her dreams, to those who stood in her way.

~~~~~~

Jim and Serena were finishing their high cholesterol lunch and their congenial conversation. They were relaxing over coffee and in no hurry to get back to the station. When Caroline had worked in forensics, Serena had not been on friendly terms with her. When Caroline divorced Jim, Serena had offered her friendship to her boss’s ex and helped him to keep out of Caroline’s way by running forensic tests for him personally. Jim backed Serena up and offered an ear for her to vent about her boss. By the time Caroline finally moved on. Jim and Serena had formed a close office friendship including occasional lunches and gossip exchanges. A few years before, Serena was one of the few who knew Jim was having trouble with strange sensitivities and allergic reactions, having done some research on the subject for him. She was also one of the few that noticed the change in Jim’s sensitivities since Blair Sandburg became his partner.

“Come on, Jim. What’s going on with you? You are glowing. You’re in love aren’t you? Did you and Blair finally figure it out?”

“Serena, give it up. Even if Sandburg were my lover. I wouldn’t out us without asking him first.”

“Oh, buddy! You didn’t deny it. How is that fair? I told you about Janet from Vice. I trusted you not to out us.”

“That’s different. You weren’t partners on the street. It could put Sandburg in some real danger if some small minded uniform decided not to send backup to a gay cop and his lover. Besides Janet is a badass mother. She could take down all the guys in vice without breaking a sweat.”

“That is true. All kidding aside, Jim. Blair is a good man, and he is good for you. I support you even if you are a prick and won’t give me details.”

“Okay, Serena. I give. I love him. He loves me. We only admitted it to ourselves a few days ago, although I guess it has been going on for a while. But we are taking it slow. I mean slooooow. Blair doesn’t have the experience I do. It’s all new to him.”

Serena took Jim’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m here for both of you, Jim. I’m so happy for you. Blair is a keeper. Unlike Janet.”

“Thanks, babe. Don’t worry, There is someone special out there for you.”

They were interrupted by a high pitched squeal as a blonde woman ran to their table.

“Jim? James Ellison? Is that you?”

Jim flinched, then relaxed as a pleasing scent wafted towards him.

“I’m sorry, Miss. Do I know you?”

“Alex Barnes? Cascade High School? Oh, how embarrassing. I’m being ridiculous. Of course you wouldn’t remember me. I was a Freshman when you were a Junior. You never would have noticed me. I looked like Jan Brady in her awkward stage. You were more a Marsha Brady man, I bet.”

“Alex Barnes? Oh, yeah. Sure I remember you,” Jim lied to protect her feelings. She seemed harmless enough. “Ummm, you signed my yearbook, right?”

Serena cringed at Jim’s lame attempt to hide that he was clueless about the woman.

“How wonderful that you would remember that. I must admit I had a crush on you. I thought I was invisible to you.”

Jim smiled and took a deep breath. Alex smelled so sweet. The silence grew as Alex and Jim stared at each other.

Serena cleared her throat and stood to leave. “I have to get back to the lab, Jim. Your analysis took most of my morning and I was already behind. Nice to meet you Ms. Barnes, even if this clod didn’t introduce us. Oh, and by the way, I was a big fan of Marsha Brady myself.”

As Serena dug in her purse for a tip, Jim looked up as if he had just woken from a daydream.

“Oh, sorry, Serena. I’ve got this. Put your money away. I’ll stop by the lab later. Alex? Would you care for a coffee?”

“Well, I would love a tea. Thank you. Nice to meet you, Serena was it? Seems that Jim and I have some reminiscing to do.”

Serena grabbed her jacket and lifted her eyebrows at being dismissed so rudely. Jim was oblivious, busy calling the waiter over. Serena hesitated by the door and watched Jim flirting shamelessly with the blonde. The waiter brought the tea and Serena noticed that she took a glass vial from her purse, opened it and poured something into her steaming cup. 

“That woman’s about as harmless as a hungry lioness. I hope Jim doesn’t do something stupid.” Serena grumbled as she left.

~~~~~~

Blair dragged himself up the three flights of stairs, exhausted beyond words. He was also cold, wet and hungry. He’d been running late all day and of course he had to get a flat on the way home and the elevator wasn’t working again to top off his tortuous day. He was looking forward to a hot meal and a warm Sentinel. 

He opened the door to the loft and stopped to look around him, stunned. 

“Jim? What’s going on, man?”

The loft was full of packed and empty boxes. Blair glanced into the one Jim was working on, his heart in his throat.

“What the hell? This is my stuff. Are you kicking me out?”

“I’m sorry, Sandburg. I need you to leave. I… I need the space. I need you out of here tonight.”

“Jim, man. Stop! Let’s talk about this. Please. Jim? Is this some covert ops thing? Oh, gods! Did the government find out about you? Are you in trouble? If… if you need to run for some reason, I’ll come with you. Leave my things. I only care about you. I love you, man. Take me with you.”

Blair looked up to see a beautiful leggy blonde coming down the stairs wearing nothing but one of Blair’s flannel shirts. He wrinkled his nose at the odd scent that preceded her.

“How sweet,” she said with a sarcastic tone. “Loyal to the end. Even when he’s kicking your ass to the curb.” 

Alex came up to Jim and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with abandon, not caring that he was breaking Blair’s heart.

“Jim! What the fuck are you doing? Did… did you sleep with this bitch?” 

Blair took Alex by the arm and pulled her away from Jim. Jim snarled at Blair and lunged for him, slamming him against the door. Blair’s head hit the hard metal with a sickening thud. Blair shook away his fuzzy vision and narrowed his eyes. He put both hands on Jim’s chest and pushed as hard as he could, lifting his knee to try and kick himself free.

Jim swiftly took Blair’s left wrist and forced Blair’s arm behind his back, turning him around and slamming him against the door again. This time, Blair’s nose took the hit and started to bleed. Jim ruthlessly twisted Blair’s arm in his powerful grip and Blair cried out in pain as he heard and felt the snap of a bone breaking.

Alex finally stepped in and placed a hand on Jim’s back. She spoke soothingly, almost hypnotically.

“Jim, darling. Handcuff him to the stair rail. I’m tired of him and his blood will stain your nice sweater.”

Jim dragged Blair to the stairs ignoring Blair’s cries of pain. He flung him down not caring that his arm was broken and handcuffed his right wrist to the rail.

Blair sucked in air around his sobs of pain in a desperate attempt to talk Jim down. “Jim. Jim, please. This isn’t you. You don’t love her, you love me. Remember? She must have drugged you... Jim! Jim! Remember what Prophet said? The herbal scent? The spotted jaguar? This must be Alicia Bannister! Jim listen to me! Listen to your Guide, Sentinel!”

“Shut up, you whore!” Alex shouted. “You’re just like the other one with your words of honey-laced poison. Harry Blake also appeared harmless as a dove, but actually was as wise… and as evil as a serpent.”

Alex wrapped herself around Jim like she was a snake herself and whispered in his ear.

“Take out your gun and shoot him, my darling. Then we can start our lives together.”

Jim pulled out his gun and pointed it at Blair. He cradled it in both his hands, feet slightly apart. There was no trace of emotion in his clear, ice blue, eyes. His focus was unwavering. His aim sure. 

“Jim,” Blair pleaded, his own eyes clouded with tears. “Jim. It’s me. Blair. Your friend, Chief… your… little guppy, remember?”

“Enough!” yelled Alex. “Shoot him!”

Blair searched Jim’s face. Hoping for some sign of the man he loved. Jim’s pupils were blown wide, his breathing slow and steady as if he were sleeping.

“Okay, Jim. It’s okay. I forgive you. Make it quick, for old times sake, Big Guy, huh? Don’t let the guilt eat you alive. I love you. I’ll love you forever and beyond. See you on the other side, man.”

Blair closed his eyes and turned away. He didn’t see Jim slowly lower his gun. He only heard Alex exasperated cry of, “Oh, you are useless. Give me the damn thing.” Before he felt the handle of the pistol crash against his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Prophet and Harry spent the day on seemingly endless errands. New warmer clothes for Harry were purchased along with toiletries and groceries for their home. They purchased two pay as you go phones. They rented a grey Ford Taurus, for its ghost like ability to become almost invisible in the sea of cars in Cascade parking lots. They filled Harry’s prescriptions. 

Prophet wrapped his arms around Harry, trying to soothe him as they lay in bed. Harry had been distracted all evening. He had a headache that wouldn’t go away, and vague aches in his arm and back. He hardly ate a bite of his favorite pizza that they ordered in. Prophet was anxious also. They had agreed to give Jim and Blair a few days to digest the information they were given. But he was loathed to let Blair out of his sight with Bannister on the prowl.

Prophet held Harry closer as his dreams made him mutter in his sleep. He gently rested Harry’s head against his chest and sang softly an old lullaby he remembered from his boyhood. His mother would sing to quiet him, since his father was not to be disturbed. When his mother was sent away he would hum it to himself and wish on the stars for her return. She never did. Prophet’s voice was deep and resounding as he thought of his parent’s failures towards him and how the man in his arms filled his heart and healed the years of neglect.

Nami. Nami.

Sleep. Sleep, baby.

On your little mat

Sleep in the dark

Till the big light comes

Nami. Nami. Nami.

~~~~~~~~~

Harry dreamt of his past. He walked through time in a green mist, seeing glimpses of himself as he de-aged. His time with Prophet. His expeditions to the Holy-land. His teaching years. His years as a student at NYU. The mist cleared and he found himself on his old campus in Greenwich Village. Harry spread out his arms and turned in a circle a bright smile on his face. In front of him, under the arch in Washington Square Park a peaceful protest was going on. As he walked closer, he saw his youthful self holding on to a beautiful red-haired hippie girl who was crying in his arms.

“Oh, my Lord! Naomi Sandburg!” Harry looked around more carefully. The students at the protest wore the colorful garb of the late sixties. But the atmosphere was somber and the youths around him were grieving.

“This is the memorial demonstration for peace after Robert Kennedy was assassinated. June of 1968, I remember. I met Naomi there and she was so distraught, I took her for coffee. One thing led to another. Naomi Sandburg, my first and last female lover. We took comfort in each other’s wounded hearts and then she was gone. Such a bittersweet memory.”

Harry felt the pull of the bond as Prophet held him and sang him a lullaby. Harry raised a hand to his lips, kissed his fingertips and sent a fluttering kiss to the boy he was and the hippie girl he’d always love in his dreams. The green mist swallowed him again. He snuggled against his partner and slept peacefully for a time.

In the morning, Harry had another dream. Naomi Sandburg was crying again. “Harry, please. You must help our son. You must help Blair. He’s hurt badly. Go find him.”

Harry gasped and sat up in bed. He rubbed his face and tried to calm his breathing. Prophet stirred and took his hand.

“My angel. What is it? A nightmare? You were so unsettled last night, lover.”

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His hand trembled in Prophet’s steady one.

“Beloved. Blair Sandburg is my son. I met Naomi Sandburg in 1968 and had a very brief but meaningful encounter. We are his parents. Blair is our son.”

Prophet sat up and stared at Harry dumbfounded for a full minute, digesting what he just said. Prophet found he was a little jealous of this female phantom who had once made love to his husband. But then a joyful realization blossomed in his heart.

“Blair. Blair is ours. We are his fathers. Oh, Harry! I’m so happy! You have performed another miracle, my love. You have given me a son to cherish! And what a son. I already love him.”

Harry smiled shyly as Prophet covered his face with kisses.

“Wait. Wait. My dream. Naomi said he was hurt. I can feel his pain, dearest. We must go to him. You can find him, right?”

Prophet shook his head, annoyed at the limits of his abilities.

“Harry. I haven’t had a vision. You know I can't force them. Our powers mostly help us keep each other from harm. Jim has not bonded with Blair and he has left him so vulnerable. I am not surprised he is in trouble. I need a place to start in order to track him. I can find him on my own but it will take too long. We need his address. I believe he lives with Jim.”

“Alright. Alright. I’ll call the police station and ask for Detective Ellison.”

~~~~~~~~

Serena yawned on her way up in the elevator. She tried unsuccessfully to stifle it, since her hands were full with two coffees and two blueberry muffins for her and Rhonda to share. Serena had a pleasant first date with a friend of Blair’s the night before and wanted to share the details with the Major Crimes office manager, who was a trusted confidant and keeper of all knowledge at the station. She was a little worried about Jim too, and wanted to find out when Jim and Blair were expected in. Jim never stopped by the day before and that wasn’t like him. She didn’t trust that blonde woman with the strange vial in her purse. 

Rhonda was at her desk as usual, but the bullpen was empty.

“Morning, gorgeous,” called Serena, “I have coffee and muffins.”

“Ohhhh, nice! Thank you, Rena. I could use the boost. It is dead boring with Simon and Joel in negotiations on the new contract with the Mayor. Henri is still visiting his parents in LA and the other detectives are swamped with work.”

Serena opened her coffee and took a hesitant sip, gauging the temperature with her lips. “How is Henri’s dad?”

“The heart attack was his first. He has a good chance at a full recovery. Lifestyle changes, you know. Poor Henri was so scared.”

“Henri Brown has a good heart. I’m surprised his other half didn’t go with him.”

Rhonda shrugged. “Rafe was really angry when Simon said no. But Megan calmed him down. Simon partnered them temporarily, they are out on a case. Thank God Joel is with Simon or I think he would shoot the Mayor, or at least his negotiations committee.” 

“Simon fights the good fight. You’ll be getting a raise I’m sure.”

“I’d rather have more personal leave days or a flexible work week. But I’ll take a raise. So how was your date last night?” Rhonda took a bite of her muffin. “Yum. Still warm.”

“It was good. We took in a concert at Rainier and went for a late supper at a nice Italian place, Barona’s. It was romantic. You know, candles, red-checkered tablecloths, fine wine, hand holding under the table.”

Rhonda looked at her friend with a discerning eye.

“No sparks, huh?”

Serena sighed. “None. Blair is a darling man, but his matchmaking skills need some tweaking. I think his personal gender identity crisis is clouding his judgement.”

Rhonda giggled as she sipped her coffee.

“Oh, you mean Blair and Jim, and their clueless bus trip.” She broke out in a little song, “The wheels on the bus go round and round and Jim and Blair get nowhere!”

Serena laughed, then leaned in closer. “Jim told me they finally confessed their love to each other. But you can’t tell anyone. Jim’s really worried about repercussions.”

Rhonda clapped her hands and let out a squeeee noise. “Oh, it’s about time. I’m so happy for them. Don’t worry I won’t tell a soul. Come on. I want details. What exactly did Jim…”

They were interrupted by the desk phone ringing. Rhonda flipped her hair and answered in her best professional voice.

//Major Crimes Division. How may I help you?//

//Ummm, yes. I wish to speak to Detective Ellison, please.//

//Detective Ellison is not at his desk at the moment. May I take a message?//

//Is Mister Sandburg there by any chance?//

//No. Not at the moment. Who is calling, please?”

//Ummm. Mister Blake is my name. I really need to speak to Blair. Can you give me his address and phone number?//

//I’m sorry, Sir. I can’t give out that information over the phone. I can contact Mister Sandburg and have him call you back. Do you need to speak to him about a case or is this a personal matter?// 

//My dear, you don’t understand. It’s very important I speak to him. I… I’m his father. I have a right to know where my son lives.//

//You are his father?//

Rhonda’s eyes opened wide as she swiftly put the call on speaker. Serena nearly choked on her muffin as she listened in.

//Yes, yes. Blair doesn’t know it yet, I knew his mother Naomi a long time ago. I just found out myself. I met Blair recently before I found out he was my son. He’s been to a cookout at my home. We have become friends. Please, I mean him no harm. I think he might be in danger from an enemy. I just need his address. It will take too long to track him down without it.//

//Hold one moment, Sir. I’m going to try both their cells once more.//

Rhonda put Harry on hold. Serena had already called both cell phones and was trying the loft. She left a quick message on the machine and one at Blair’s office. She turned back to Rhonda.

“Rhonda, what should we do?”

“I can dispatch a unit to the loft to check on Jim and find out if Blair is okay. Should I give this guy their address?”

“Listen, Rhonda. I have a bad feeling about this. I think Jim went home with a blonde chick, Alex Barnes, we met at lunch yesterday. She said she went to school with him, but somehow I doubt it. She put something in her tea, maybe a drug.”

“You think she might have drugged Jim? Sounds like his type.”

“And if Blair found them together…”

“Oh, my God. Rena!”

“I’ll go to the loft and find out what’s going on. You run this Barnes bitch. If I see any signs of a domestic dispute at the loft, I’ll call you and you can send a unit… or Megan and Rafe. Let’s try to handle this within the family.”

Rhonda waved her phone. “What about this guy?”

“What does your gut say, babe?”

Rhonda took a deep breath and let it out. “There is something in his voice. I reminds me of when Blair turns on the charm. That same silver tone. I think he cares for Blair. I trust him.”

“Tell him to meet me there.”

Rhonda released the hold button.

//Mister Blake. This is against procedure, but I’ll give you the address. My colleague, Serena will meet you there. And be aware that a police unit will be there within minutes if there is any sign of trouble.//

~~~~~~

Blair slept fitfully, if you could call it sleep. He woke a few times, but when he moved, the agony of his broken arm would send him back into black oblivion. As the dawn began to change the lighting in the loft from nightmare black to a soft golden glow, Blair opened his eyes and saw Jim sitting on the couch. Jim was dressed for the day and sipping tea. Blair could sense Alex was still in the loft. He thought he heard the shower running. His mouth was dry and his lips cracked as he tried to speak. His voice was weak and raspy.

“Jim. Jim, buddy. It’s me Sandburg. Can you talk to me?”

Jim leaned back against the couch still sipping his tea.

“What’s there to talk about. Sandburg? Alex and I love each other. We are going to Cairo together. There is a ceremony she wants to perform in the temple of the watchmen. She wants her powers to match mine before we can bond and have children.” 

“Jim, can you hear yourself? You don’t fall in love overnight. It took you years to admit you loved me. She’s drugging you, man. She’s insane. Please, Jim. How can you stand to see me like this? I hurt, buddy. Where is my Blessed Protector?”

Jim slowly put down his cup and stood. He walked over to Blair. Blair tried to move then let out a groan, pulling his injured arm closer to his body. He closed his eyes and tensed waiting for another blow from Jim. But instead, he felt a gentle touch on his cheek wiping away the tears of pain. Blair opened his eyes.

“Jim? Are you my Jim? Get us out of here, man. Please. Please.”

The bathroom door opened and Alex stormed out in a cloud of steam. She roughly shoved a soapy washcloth into Blair’s mouth, then wrapped the cloth belt from her bathroom around his head to hold it in. Blair could hardly breathe. She took Jim’s hand and pulled him upstairs.

“Come on, Jim baby. Pack a bag while I get dressed. He means nothing to you. He never loved you. His kind only take and never give back. He used you horribly. Let him suffer. He deserves it.”

She kicked Blair as she went by. Blair’s muffled screams were ignored by Sentinel ears.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex chatted amiably as she carried her purse and carry-on bag down the stairs of the loft. Jim followed behind like a beast of burden, managing Alex’s rather large suitcase and his own duffel bag. She lightly stepped over an unconscious Blair and never paused in her patter. They were both dressed for traveling, Jim in khakis, and his favorite sweater and Alex in animal print leggings and a tunic blouse that enhanced her long-legged good looks.

“You see, Jim, the ancient Pharaohs were thought of as gods by their underlings. Their herbal masters were beyond compare. The tinctures and teas they created enhanced the senses. Sadly most of the concoctions have been lost in time or literally buried in the tombs. These formulas can’t be duplicated without accurate information as to what herbs to use, what part of the plant, the time of harvest and of course, the correct amounts of each ingredient.”

Jim set the luggage on the floor by the couch. He turned to retrieve his wallet and keys from the kitchen counter and the scent of his hurt Guide hit him like a blow to the jaw. He shook his head and ran a hand over his face. He approached his partner slowly, and suddenly longed to comfort him. His vision blurred and he staggered, grabbing the handrail to the stairs where Blair was still cruelly handcuffed.

Alex was checking her purse one last time for her passport and Jim’s which she had found upstairs in his dresser. She continued her monologue.

“Accuracy is the key. Which is why I must return to the Temple of the Watchmen. The ceremony to enhance my senses and bond with another watchman has to be performed using the water from the fountain that fills the ritual baths. Jim? Oh, shit.”

Jim was clinging to the stair rail reaching through and stroking Blair’s hair. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks. Alex quickly retrieved a perfume atomizer from her purse and sprayed herself with scent. Jim stopped and stood, turning towards Alex. She ran to him and embraced him, subtly pulling him away from Blair.

She soothed him in her most seductive voice. 

“There, there, my darling. Alex forgot to use her special perfume after her shower. Inhale my scent, Jim. That is your beacon. Your home. You belong to me and no other. Yes. Breathe deep. Breathe in your destiny.”

Jim took a deep breath of the intoxicating aroma of the blonde temptress. He ignored the cloying scent of his hurting Guide, but another scent had him heading towards the door.

“Alex, Prophet is here and Harry... and… Serena.”

“I was expecting the Watchman and his pet, but Serena? The lab rat you were so chummy with? What? You two have a little something going on the side? I thought you went for that waste of space you live with. Are you a man of many appetites, Jim?”

Jim looked thoroughly puzzled. “No, Alex. No. Only you. I love you.”

Alex laughed. “Good boy.”

Alex took out Jim’s gun, checked the clip then released the safety. She strutted over to Blair and aimed the gun at his head.

“Open the door as soon as you hear them in the hall. Let them in as if nothing is amiss. Then close the door behind them. I’ll take it from there.”

Serena raised her fist to knock on the door when it opened. She took Jim in, relieved that he looked okay, if slightly flustered. Then she glanced back at her odd companions. She had recognized Prophet from his file, and Blake seemed familiar too. They had assured her they meant Jim and Blair no harm. Serena was hoping Jim had everything under control.

“Harry. Prophet. Come in. Serena? What are you doing here?”

Prophet held Harry back and they had a silent conversation with much vigorous shaking of heads and empathic eye contact. They kissed briefly and Prophet smiled sadly as he released his partner. Serena watched them with wide eyes as they seemed to read each other’s minds. She wondered when she had lost control of her life and entered the Jim and Blair zone. 

“Ummm. Well, Jim. You didn’t call in and Rhonda couldn’t get you or Blair on the phone. I said I would check on you. Jim? Are you okay? I hope you and that Blonde chick didn’t indulge in some afternoon delight, because that is no way to start a relationship with Blair. Where is Blair?”

Jim pulled Serena into the loft and Prophet and Harry slowly followed. Jim shut the door and locked it.

Serena was alarmed at Jim’s behavior. “Jim? What is wrong with you?” She noticed that her companions stood frozen, looking towards the stairs. Serena turned and gasped, seeing Alex standing over a very still Blair with a gun in her hand.

“What the hell? What’s going on? Blair!”

Serena wanted to help Blair but Jim’s strong hand on her arm held her back. Alex began to laugh and walked slowly past Serena, teasing her with the gun, then aimed it towards Prophet. Serena shook Jim off and grabbed a blanket from the couch then ran to Blair.

“My God, Jim. What have you done to him?” 

Serena undid the makeshift gag, and assessed his injuries. She wrapped the blanket around him as he moaned softly at the movement. Her rage overcame her common sense and she shouted at Jim.

“You bastard. You slept with her and did this to Blair? You better be drugged, or I’ll have to show you what Rhonda and I learned in self defense class. Now give me the key to these handcuffs.”

Jim looked confused and Alex shrugged. “I don’t care. Let her try to fix him. We don’t need him. We need these two. Hello, Prophet, love. Have you missed me?” She pressed the gun against Harry’s head and leaned in to kiss Prophet on the mouth. He inhaled deeply and licked his lips.

Jim absently threw Serena the key, his attention was on Alex and Prophet. He began to growl deep in his throat, his hands clenched at his side.

“Now. Now, Jim Darling. Prophet is an old friend. A rich old friend and he’s going to help us, aren't you, Prophet. You remember how we were. Before this desert insect ruined my plans. You’ll have to play nice with Jim. But that doesn’t mean you can’t serve me as well.”

Prophet closed his eyes. All of the memories of his life with Alex came flooding back. He was brought out of his zone by the gentle touch of Harry’s hand.

“Beloved? My husband? You can’t do this to me again. I can not bear it. Do you not feel the bond singing in your blood? I burn only for you, dear heart. Do not douse the flame with this vixen’s treacherous spells.”

“Oh, stop with the romantic drivel, Blake. Prophet loves me and no amount of overly dramatic rising from the dead will change that. He was meant to breed. To continue his line.” 

“You fiend! You are so wrong. No ceremony will give you enhanced senses like them. And any child born of your womb will have a devil for a mother, but not a drop of watchman blood. These men are called by nature to rise and aid mankind. You can not manipulate the very essence of life!”

Alex grabbed Harry and pushed him at Jim.

“Why are these companions all so mouthy? Restrain him. But don’t hurt him yet. I have plans for our little professor. Prophet? I heard you are filthy rich. Did you inherit that gorgeous jet your father owned?”

Prophet took a deep breath. “Yes, Alicia. I have it on standby.”

“Good. I hate flying commercial. And call me Alex. Alex Barnes. A new life needs a new name. Blake, you’re coming with us. I need you to translate the hieroglyphics in the Temple of the Watchmen and make sure my herbal formulas are accurate. If you refuse to come, I'll shoot the lab rat and put Jim’s lapdog out of his misery while I’m at it. You’ll continue to behave or I’ll have Jim tear your husband apart. What do you say?”

Harry looked from Jim to Prophet who were both staring at Alex with twin blissful expressions on their faces. Harry nodded, then hid his face in his hands and prayed silently, thankful that at least his newfound son would be spared.

Alex smiled. “Such a noble sacrifice. It will be so much fun to take up where I left off with your husband and watch you suffer. Jim, unlock the door and keep Blake in line. Prophet carry my bags. Let’s go before the cops show up.”

~~~~~~

Serena released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. While the others were talking, she released Blair’s hand from Jim’s cuffs and rubbed his cold, bruised wrist gently. Serena saw his other arm was broken. There was nothing she could do for the moment but keep him warm. She maneuvered Blair’s head into her lap. She took his pulse. It was slow and thready. Blair was in shock and in desperate need of medical attention.

As soon as the door closed behind Jim and the others Serena pulled out her phone. She called 911. Then Rhonda.

// Rhonda? It’s bad, baby. Blair is hurt. A broken arm at least//

// Did you call 911?//

//Yeah, I did. Blair is unconscious. I think he’s in shock. Jim beat the shit out of him and went off with that Alex Barnes. I’m sure she drugged Jim. His pupils were blown. I’m going to take a sample of the liquid in the tea cups they left behind and have it analyzed. Can you have someone pick it up at the hospital?//

//Whatever you need, babe.//

//Barnes had a gun. She forced Blake to go with them. Jim was working on Blake’s husband’s file. Prophet is his street name. He knew Alex and went along with her, the bastard. I think she may be wanted by Interpol. The info should be on Jim's computer.//

//I'm on it. Are you okay? You weren’t roughed up, were you?//

//No. No, I’m okay. Just floating a little from the adrenaline.//

//I’m calling Simon.//

//No. Rhonda we can’t. If Jim’s a Sentinel and this is Sentinel crap we have to protect him. He’s safe as long as Alex has him under her spell. Let’s wait and ask Blair what to do. I know where they are going. Oh. Blair’s waking up. I’ll call you from the hospital.//

//Alright. Rena. Take care of our boy.//

Serena put down the phone as Blair stirred.

“Jim. Jim. No. Please.”

“Hush, now. Blair, baby. Don’t move. The ambulance is coming.”

Blair blinked several times and frowned. “Rena? Wha’s going on? Where... where’s Jim?”

“Jim. He… he took off with that Barnes bimbo. Blair, I know Jim did this to you. Do you want him arrested? Just say the word.”

“Serena! No! No… he didn’t mean to. Alex drugged him. I don’t want him arrested. I know I sound… like a victim… but Jim… Jim would never… ohhhhhhh, it hurts, it hurts.”

Blair twisted in Serena’s arms and cried out in pain. The ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were at the door.

“Please, Serena. Please. Don’t say anything. I’ll handle it.”

“Alright Blair. Just calm down and keep breathing. I’ll follow you to the hospital, baby. It’ll be alright.”

~~~~~~

Serena was allowed to sit with Blair through the tedious process of examination and x-rays in the emergency room. Shortly after an IV line was inserted and fluids and pain relievers were administered, Blair’s vitals stabilized and he became more coherent. 

The good news was that Blair didn’t have a broken nose or a concussion, although spectacular bruises were beginning to show up where Jim had manhandled his body. The bad news was that Blair had broken the ulna bone in his lower arm and needed a cast. The ER doctor told Blair it was a very clean break, unlike the typical break seen in a fall. Blair insisted he had fallen down the stairs. Serena rolled her eyes as the well-meaning doctor gave Blair a lecture on domestic abuse and warned both of them of the dangers of keeping silent as he carefully casted Blair’s arm. Serena finally told the doc she would personally make sure Blair had a safe place to stay when he was released.

While waiting for the doctor to decide whether to admit him or not, Blair and Serena were finally left alone. Blair was drowsy and his eyes were at half-mast, but he managed a crooked smile aimed Serena’s way. She smiled back and shook her head, taking his good hand in hers.

“You feeling better, baby?”

Blair nodded. “Yeah. Thanks Serena. Thank you for not turning Jim in.”

“Jim’s my friend too, Blair. We have history. Rhonda is covering for us all. She is going above and beyond. That woman could rule the world. We are all going to be in big trouble when Simon finds out. You have to level with me, Blair. I already knew about Jim’s senses. I was looking at them the wrong way, like a medical problem that needed to be corrected. But now, after what happened, I see that they could be seen as a gift and a liability.”

“That’s exactly right. I had to convince Jim that he was special. A Sentinel in my studies or the watchmen of the bible, to Harry and Prophet. It seems that a Sentinel and his Guide are born when there is a need. Harry Blake is a guide or companion like I am. He calls himself a guardian angel. It’s all the same genetic calling.”

“Oh, my God! The angel! I saw the file on him. Harry Blake was Gabe the angel! I thought he looked familiar.”

Blair leaned back on the gurney. Serena reached over to straighten his pillow.

“Blair tell me everything that happened. Who is this Barnes bitch?”

Blair told Serena almost everything. He held back only what he had foreseen about the future. She absorbed it all, becoming more and more worried for Jim. Serena offered sips of ice water, but kept her concern to herself. Serena was debating telling Blair that Harry Blake was his father, but was afraid it would hurt Blair more than help him. They sat in silence for a moment, their reverie was interrupted by Blair’s doctor.

“Well, Blair. You are much improved. I’d like to admit you and keep you overnight and continue your IV treatments. You came in severely dehydrated and mildly hypothermic, along with your injuries. I should be able to release you tomorrow if you have a good night. That sound good to you?”

Blair waved his good hand. “Sure, Doc. Thanks for your help. And I appreciate your concern.”

The doctor flashed him a brilliant smile. “That’s my job. I’ll go arrange a room for you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Blair.”

As soon as the doctor left, Blair pulled off the warming blankets and sat up. 

“Rena, can you unhook me from this IV without setting off the alarm and help me get dressed?”

“What the hell, Blair? Where are you going?”

“I have to go after Jim and the others. I’m going to Egypt. To the Temple of the Watchmen.”

“Blair are you nuts? How are you going to manage with a broken arm. And I’m betting you have a killer headache too. Where are you going to get the money for a trip like that, rob an ATM on the way to the airport?”

“Look Serena. I’m serious. Jim and I sorta planned for this. Well, not this exactly. You can’t really plan for a crazy woman to drug you and force you to mate with her under the shadows of the Pyramids . But I have a debit card for an emergency account Jim set up for me. In case I ever had to leave Cascade in a hurry. We’ve had quite a few arguments about it. I refuse to touch it. I won’t use it for normal emergencies like car repair and such. Last I checked it had twenty thousand in it, earning interest.”

Blair began to pull at the tape holding down his IV and Serena batted his hand away. “Oh, let me do it before you leave a bloody trail for them to follow. You are determined to go aren’t you?”

“I have to go, Rena. Not only to save Jim and the others, but because the bond Jim and I have is pulling me towards him. I couldn’t stop myself. I love him too much.”

Serena sighed deeply, then efficiently removed the IV. She gathered Blair’s clothes and helped him get dressed, then fit his damaged arm into a sling she found in one of the cabinets. By the time Blair was ready, he was sweating and breathing hard. He stood too quickly and moaned, leaning heavily on Serena as she supported him.

“Dammit, Blair! You can’t do this alone. I’ve made up my mind. I’m coming with you. I’ll call Rhonda back. She can arrange for the airplane tickets and accommodations in Cairo, while we pick up what we need at our apartments. I wish I could take my gun, but I’m not a Fed.”

“Gun?”

“Yeah. After the takeover of Major Crimes by the Sunshine Patriots, Simon arranged for any support personnel who were interested to take modified courses at the police academy. Rhonda and I go to the range once a month and take self-defense training on Saturday afternoons. I’ll take care of you, Blair. You’ll be safe with me.”

Blair smiled and gave Serena a peck on the cheek. “My hero. Hey. Do you have a secret thing going on with Rhonda? ‘Cause you two are like badass partners.”

She smiled shyly as she helped Blair sneak out of the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

The moon was a sliver away from being full as it shone down on the night train from Cairo to Luxor, Egypt. The elderly train quickly left the beauty and the squalor of the desert city behind. The natural moonlit sky was bright enough to illuminate the landscape of a lush oasis of farmland with fields dotted with drying hay bales. The mournful sound of cattle lowing could be heard above the mechanical clanking of the rocking train. Gradually the blessed fertile land on the banks of the Nile turned to barren rock piled high enough to be called mountains. The desert reclaimed the landscape as the train made its way to the hidden splendor of the Valley of the Kings

Serena and Blair tried to enjoy the adventure aspect of the trip. But on the long flight to Cairo Blair was miserable and in pain, since he refused to pick up any prescriptions at the hospital. The flight was only made tolerable by the first class accommodations arranged by Rhonda. But even the miracle working office manager couldn’t make the hectic trip from the airport to the railway station any easier. Although taxis were abundant and Blair knew enough Egyptian Arabic to say shalom politely and give directions to a taxi driver, they were still almost late for their connection to the train that would take them on the nine hour trip to Luxor, formerly known as Thebes, where they had a hotel reservations. From the hotel it was a short ferry ride across the Nile to the Valley of the Kings on the west side of the river.

All of the cabins on the train were efficiently small scale, but had everything you needed for an overnight stay. The lounge seat became a double decker sleeper, a cabinet housed a toilet, sink and lighted mirror. Another door concealed a slimline closet and luggage was stored above in the rounded ceiling. On the wall by the door was a panel of knobs that controlled the lights and the air conditioning, tuned in music, or called for help from a porter.

Dinner was included and served on metal tables that folded from the walls on either side of the cloth upholstered bench seat. The meal was also efficient consisting of three sealed foil containers of hot spicy rice, vegetables and highly seasoned marinated lamb. There was also bread and jam and small cakes for dessert along with coffee and tea in tiny packets to add to the hot water provided.

“Oh, yum. You gotta try this rice, Blair. It’s really good,” said Serena around a mouthful of food.

Blair was staring out the window. There was nothing to see at this point but sand, rock and moon shadows. But there was an exquisite loneliness to the windblown currents of sand and the stately silhouettes of the occasional date palm that gave comfort to his aching heart. Somewhere out there was his Sentinel and he could feel himself getting closer. He closed his eyes a moment and sent a plaintive message out into the vast desert.

_Jim, look up at the moon. I’m looking up at the same moon. I’m coming. I’m going to save you. I love you, man._

He sighed and squirmed on the seat, trying to get comfortable. “I’m not hungry, Serena. And anyway, I don’t think I can manage all this cellophane and foil packaging with one hand.”

Serena shook her head, scooted over and began to open Blair’s meal.

“You have to eat, Blair. I managed to secure some extra-strength Tylenol at the airport. I want you to eat and take some pills. You need food and rest to heal, baby. Now, everything is open and your tea is steeping. I think you can use a spoon for most of this.”

Blair gave in as Serena handed him a spoon. He managed to get some rice in his mouth which was difficult because of the exceedingly bumpy train ride.

“Wow. This is good. I wasn’t expecting that.”

Serena smiled over her own meal and glanced at Blair now and then, happy to see that he was tasting everything on his tray.

“You seemed to know what you were doing in the cab earlier. Have you been to Egypt before?”

“Yes, I came with Doctor Stoddard one Spring Break when I was seventeen. We visited the Giza pyramids that trip. And a new excavation site nearby. It was over way too fast for me. I always wanted to return.”

“Oh! Did I tell you that Rhonda talked to Doctor Stoddard and arranged for us to have access to any tomb in The Valley of the Kings? Our special professional courtesy permits will be at the guard‘s gate at the main entrance. He told her the security was quite lax, mostly local men, paid to keep an eye out for anyone desecrating the tombs, but more interested in selling souvenirs or giving unsolicited tours in regional Arabic to gullible tourists who don’t understand a word of the language. A few extra dollars greasing a few palms and you could go anywhere you wanted. He also said if you got there early enough in the morning, or after the tourists have gone, you would have the whole valley to yourself.”

Blair stopped eating, a shaky spoonful of veggies almost to his lips.

“You are right. Rhonda could rule the world. With you right beside her. I still can’t believe you came with me. I’m really glad you did, Rena.” 

Blair put down his spoon and started on a strawberry cake. Serena did the same, examining the bright packaging with a smiling strawberry on it.

“You’re quite welcome, Blair. I don’t think I could face Jim if you came to harm. He would be inconsolable. Rhonda gave me the results of the analysis of the tea Jim drank. It’s a combination of herbs that are mostly benign except for one. Wormwood. Wormwood contains thujone a hallucinogenic. They used to make the liquor Absinthe from a mix of herbs including wormwood, but in much smaller quantities than was in Jim’s tea.”

“Alex drinks it too. I think it’s made her delusional over time. The effect her scent has on most men has made her feel invincible.”

Serena placed a hand on Blair’s knee. 

“Baby. I’m sure Jim’s okay. Alex wouldn’t drag him to Egypt unless she wanted him alive and well. You come up with a plan yet?”

Blair shook his head. “I’m hoping the tomb KV5 gives us a clue.”

“KV5?”

Blair pushed his tray away and slipped into professor mode. Serena sat back and sipped at her instant coffee.

“The Valley of the Kings was built after the pyramids, in a secluded valley that was more secure and hidden from tomb raiders and thieves. Ramses the second was a great and long lived Pharaoh. He is most likely the King at the time of Moses and the exodus, but that is not certain. What is certain is that Ramses brought peace to Egypt, loved to build huge temples, statues and monuments, and had at least ninety children. His favorite wife was Nefertari. She has a temple all to herself. Women still go there to pray for fertility and long life. You know, you resemble her, with your big brown eyes and curly hair that frames your pretty face. You might have been wife number hundred and one.”

Serena laughed at Blair’s silky tone. She knew he was just playing with her.

“Old Ramses wouldn’t have lived as long if I was one of his wives. He would have had a stroke when he found out me and Nefertari were getting it on in the harem. Besides I like blondes.”

Blair chuckled and turned, resting his head against the rocking seat. He continued, his voice suddenly sounding weary and rough. 

“Anyway, there are many tombs in the valley and they are assigned a number. KV5 is the tomb built for Ramses the second’s children. At first it was thought to be just a storage room for crockery and jars of sacred oils. But in 1925 a flash flood of the Nile revealed more chambers going deep underground. Many rooms were found where Ramses children were laid to rest. Harry Blake was part of a team in the eighties who found out that the tomb is actually a massive underground labyrinth thought to be used for many ceremonies. Including the anointing of watchmen and their companions. 

Alex wants to perform the ceremony with Jim and Harry can decipher the hieroglyphics. I want to go there tomorrow and see the temple. Doctor Stoddard taught me the basics of reading hieroglyphs when I was here with him. And I brought along a book written by a linguistic expert, Daniel Jackson, who knows his stuff. His theories about aliens building the pyramids are a little far out, but who am I to cast stones.”

“But Blair. They may have already visited the tomb. How will we find them?” 

Blair closed his eyes are breathed deep. He opened them and they were glistening with tears.

“I can feel him, Rena. I never knew love could be like this. It's as if a part of my soul is missing and I can still feel a phantom pain in my heart where he belongs. I can feel how close he is. I know he’s in the city probably at a hotel, because I can feel his discomfort at all the noise and people. I can feel his false passion for Alex and it’s killing me. But I can also feel his deep love for me and the pain his drug induced betrayal is causing him. Jim is suffering a self-induced torture worse than anything Alex could ever imagine inflicting on him. I’m hoping that being a Guide, someone who the temple was built for, will give me some insight into how to help Jim. And… I’m praying for a miracle. After all, the angels are on our side.”

Serena once again wondered if she should tell Blair that Harry was his father. She looked Blair over with a discerning eye. The bruises on his face and arms were a muted purple and he grimaced when he tried to smile. His eyes were heavy and Blair squinted them in pain. Even the dim lights of the cabin hurt his eyes. He was exhausted and holding on to his broken arm that throbbed with every clack and bump of the rails beneath them. 

Serena’s decision was made for her when a friendly porter knocked on the door. He was all smiles and graciousness as he took away the food trays, stored the tables and made up the beds. Serena gave him a big tip after checking the amount with Blair and helped Blair settle in for the night. She helped him remove his hiking boots and khakis so he could sleep in his palm tree printed shirt and boxers. She tucked him in with a light blanket and gave him two Tylenol, water and a brief kiss on the forehead, trying not to worry that he felt hot to her lips.

~~~~~~~

Serena and Blair arrived at Luxor at five am and staggered to their hotel, Nefertari’s Palace, which was more like a cheesy motel than a dwelling for a Queen. Still Rhonda didn’t let them down. The room was small and spare, but clean. And the free breakfast at the rooftop restaurant was welcome as was the free bottled water, since it was already eighty-five degrees and climbing. They changed into cooler clothes, Serena, a light cotton sundress, and Blair cargo shorts and a simple white tee. They both slipped on sandals. Blair had his trusty backpack and Serena a large leather crossover bag borrowed from Rhonda and stuffed with their important papers, cash, travelers checks and other things Rhonda thought they may need. They looked longingly at their beds appreciating the fact that they were stable, full size and not in a box on rails, but they wanted an early start more than they wanted to sleep. 

After breakfast, they fought off the hoards of locals trying to sell them everything under the sun. Blair asked a young teen with a bright smile to show them the way to the boat across the Nile since their hotel was on the east side of the benevolent river. The side dedicated to life in the ancient times. The tombs were on the west bank, symbolizing the path of death. The boy took Serena’s hand and they soon found their way to the ferry. Blair offered him a few dollars, but he refused, asking only for a kiss from the beautiful lady. Serena was happy to oblige by offering her cheek. He kissed her and ran away, making Serena feel like a queen.

The ferry ride across the Nile was captivating and swift. Modern shops in old sand colored brick buildings lined the shore and taxis battled for their fairs. But as the sun beat down, you could easily imagine barges carrying the Pharaoh and his sons and daughters, pampered and fanned by servants, as they made their way across the muddy waters.

Another short taxi ride took them from the ferry landing to the Valley of the Kings. The guards were slow and bored, but checked Blair and Serena’s passports and gladly gave them special passes. Another bright yellow open air bus took them to KV5. 

As Eli Stoddard had predicted they had the site to themselves. They took up some lanterns provided at the entrance and made their way inside. Unlike the elaborate, statue and pillar laden entrances of the other tombs the entrance to KV5 was no more than a cave carved in the rock. But as they reached what looked like the back wall of the cave, a sudden right led them down a corridor lined with colorful wall paintings. 

Blair stopped and held his lantern high. His anthropologist heart taking in the wonders before him.

“Oh, Blair,” sighed Serena, “these paintings are so beautiful. What do they mean?”

“They were painted for the entombed, showing the way to the afterlife. Here is a fellow happily hunting with his favorite dog and spear. Here he is met by his father and mother and other friends who have gone on before him. It’s a form of storytelling. A language of sorts, which is why you don’t see any portraits or accurate renditions of people, but only stylized side views. They point the way to eternal peace.”

Blair moved on and consulted his incomplete map of KV5. Incomplete because they were still unearthing more and more rooms in a vast and complex labyrinth.

“I think this is where we need to go.” Blair pointed to a chamber to the left. “Thank the gods it’s a bit cooler in here.”

“Blair, drink some water. You haven’t quite recovered and your doctor said you were dehydrated.”

Blair nodded, not willing to fight about it. He drank from his water bottle while gazing wide eyed at anthropomorphized animal statues that lined the way, carved into stone alcoves. One inscrutable lion-man in particular seemed to be pointing in the direction they needed to go.

As they wandered the ancient walkways, delving deeper and deeper into the surrounding mountainside, they began to hear the incongruent sound of water falling in the dry dusty halls. They entered a large chamber and held up their lanterns. They gasped in wonder at the Temple of the Watchmen.

The circular room was lined with columns decorated with cartouches and hieroglyphs. Beside each column was a tall statue of a warrior regaled in armor and holding a spear. At each warrior’s side was a companion looking beseechingly up at the warrior with an open palmed hand, raised as if offering a blessing. At the base of the statues, were several sarcophagi, the stone coffins mummified remains were buried in. These were especially large as if two people were buried together with their treasures to take to the afterlife. They were decorated with ornate warriors with the head and wings of a bird.

In the middle of the chamber was a huge statue of Ramses the second, sitting on a throne with what looked like a larger than life Egyptian sand cat on his lap. The cat’s mouth was open and a fountain of water flowed from it feeding a large pool at Ramses sandaled feet. Carved above Ramses head was several lines of the language of the ancients Pharaohs. Even to Serena’s untrained eye it looked like instructions of some sort, a welcoming sign… or a warning. She saw many repetitions of a warrior figure and a figure with bird wings holding a scroll.

“Blair, baby. This is too much! Can you read this?”

“Yes, it’s not too difficult. This was meant to be a public place, a place of celebration. The warrior symbolizes the watchman, the bird guy, his guardian. I’ll have to check my book, but roughly translated it says; Rejoice in the joining of watchman and guardian. Rejoice in their anointing and vows. Rejoice in their service to the gods and all the lands of the Pharaoh. Let them be joined in the sacred fountain of the mother Nile at the time of the full moon and be anointed with the bittersweet herbs and oils of the senses.”

Serena followed along pretty well, trying to silence the incredulous voice in her head telling her how incredibly stupid it was to be standing in a temple in Egypt seeking a known murderer. She took out her water bottle and tried to clear the lump of fear growing in her throat. She coughed then pointed to some hieroglyphs carved into the base of the stone fountain with many symbols of plants and handled pitchers.

“Blair? Is this the recipe for the sacred… bath oil?” 

Blair bent over and stared at the inscriptions, rubbing his good hand reverently over the ancient engravings. 

“I think you’re right. This is the formula Alex wanted, but it was never meant to be ingested. It’s more like aroma therapy for a sensitive being. Anointing with scented oil is an old custom still used by many modern religions. Alex is way off base. Everything she wants is only in her crazed imagination. I'll have to look up the herbs, but I’d say this would make you very ill if you drank it.”

The sudden sound of disturbed stones behind them made them jump. A disheveled figure stepped out of the shadows.

“The watchmen that go about the city found me, to whom I said, ‘Saw ye him whom my soul loveth?’”

“Harry!” cried Blair. “Harry, are you alright, man?”

“The watchmen that went about the city found me, they smote me, they wounded me, the keepers of the walls took away my veil from me.”

Serena and Blair exchanged glances. Harry was not alright. Blair approached him, put his lantern down on a stone bench and gently placed a hand on Harry’s arm. Harry was wearing a dirty white undershirt, and black dress pants, now torn and stained. Bruises blossomed on his cheeks and arms and he kept wiping his hand across a small cut above his eye that was still slowly bleeding. He was barefoot, and shifted back in forth on his battered feet.

Blair was glad Harry wasn’t running from them. 

“What happened? How did you get away? Are Jim and Prophet okay? Oh, man. You don’t have your pills, do you?”

Harry tilted his head, as if Blair was speaking an ancient language he couldn’t decipher.

“But Absalom fled. And the young man that kept the watch lifted up his eyes, and looked, and behold, there came many people by the way of the hill side behind him.” 

Blair looked into Harry’s eyes and felt his struggle to hold on to his sanity. He brought Harry into a one armed hug and whispered to him.

“Don’t worry, angel. Stick with me. I’ll keep you safe.”

Harry hesitated, then hugged Blair tightly, letting his tears fall.

“Children are a heritage from the Lord, offspring a reward from him. Like an arrow in the hands of a warrior are children born in one’s youth. Blessed is the man whose quiver is full of them.”

Harry began to sob, and Blair lowered him slowly to one of the stone benches circling the room. Harry buried his head in his hands and rocked back and forth.

“Blair,” said Serena softly, “what’s wrong with him?”

“Rena, do you have any Tylenol with you? It may help a little. Harry had a head injury a few years back. Happened right here. Alex pushed a wall down on him. He’s on medication, but when he doesn’t take his meds he becomes delusional. Last time he was Gabe the angel.”

Serena rummaged in her purse and gave Blair two white pills and her water bottle. Blair easily got Harry to take them. He quieted and leaned against Blair, resting his head on his shoulder as his trembling subsided.

Rena watched with growing concern. “Blair, I need to tell you something. That last bible verse about the children born in one’s youth? Well, Harry told Rhonda and me that he knew Naomi at NYU in 1968. He thinks he may be your father.” 

“Harry is my father?” 

“He might not be, baby. You said he was delusional. Who wouldn’t want you for a son? We can run the tests when we get back.”

Blair leaned back, took Harry’s chin and lifted it up. He gently wiped away the grit and tears from Harry’s cheek. Harry frowned, looking deeply into Blair’s compassionate eyes.

“And when ye stand praying, forgive, if ye have ought against any: that your Father also which is in heaven may forgive you your trespasses.”

“Aw, Harry. Are you asking forgiveness? There is nothing to forgive. I… I’d love to have you as my father. I already like you, I meant it when I said I would get Gabe the angel help. I felt our connection even when I thought you were just a crazy street person. I would never have abandoned you.”

Harry gave Blair a shaky smile and buried his head in Blair’s shoulder.

“And Esau ran to meet him, and embraced him, and fell on his neck, and kissed him: and they wept.”

Blair smoothed Harry’s dusty hair and hushed, him. He looked up at Serena, her face showing her emotions as she observed the touching scene before her. Blair smiled up at her.

“Once when I was thirteen I had a terrible fight with Naomi about being a… bastard. She broke down and told me that she was doing volunteer work for Robert Kennedy at NYU when he was assassinated. She admitted my father might have been another student volunteer. She said she was so distraught, she just didn’t want to be alone. That the student was sweet, had kind hazel eyes and long strawberry blond hair and had an empathy for her suffering, but she never saw him again and couldn’t remember his name if she ever knew it. She asked my forgiveness and we never talked about it again. That student could very well have been Harry.”

“We can figure it out later, baby. Track down your mom, have Harry tested. But right now it’s getting really hot in here. We should take Harry back to the hotel and take care of him. I’m worried about you too, in all this desert heat.”

“Okay, I hear ya, Mommy Rena. Come sit with Harry. I’ll sketch out the ‘bath oil’ hieroglyphs and look up the herbs later. Now we know Alex is waiting for the full moon and it happens to be tonight.”

Blair patted Harry on the back and gave him a brief kiss on the forehead, like a blessing.

"Harry, I think you pulled off another miracle. You found your son."

Blair fumbled through his backpack and came up with a pencil and paper and began sketching. The older man smiled adoringly at Blair as Serena sat next to him, holding his hand.

“This is my beloved son, in whom I am well pleased,” whispered Harry to Serena.


	9. Chapter 9

Blair stopped at the front desk of the hotel to ask about putting a cot in their room for his father. He enjoyed thinking of that word as a reality in his life and felt a swelling of pride when he glanced at Harry, who was wringing his hands and mumbling beside Serena. The concierge nodded and smiled in approval at the good son caring for his fragile elder. When he checked his computer, he found that the reservations were already upgraded. He informed them that they were installed in a four bed suite. Blair offered his thanks. Serena asked about room service since she was sure her companions were thirsty, hungry and weary. The pleasant man said he would send a sampling of the best the kitchen had to offer and handed Blair a new key and more free bottles of water.

They were soon settled in the spacious room decorated with gold and blue tiled murals above the beds. Each simple twin bed was wrapped in pure white linens and decorated with towels folded into the shape of peacocks on the coverlet. Small boxes of chocolates adorned the pillows. The room had a small lounge area and doors that opened onto a shaded terrace where a table was set up for romantic dining. Serena and Blair exchanged looks and wondered how Rhonda had known they would need an upgrade.

Blair took Harry into the bathroom to help him shower and change. There was another knock on the door that Serena answered, thinking it might be room service. A tall, dark and handsome man in a linen suit, carrying a black bag, smiled down at her.

“I am Doctor Ibrahim. I received a call from a Miss Rhonda Cross from the American Police. She asked if I might check on two of her co-workers Blair Sandbug and Serena Chang. I offer my services to the hotel patrons on occasion when the clinic I run here in Luxor doesn’t need me. I presume you are Serena Chang?”

Serena smiled charmingly at the thought of Rhonda watching out for them. The gorgeous doctor returned the smile he thought was all for him.

“Come in Doctor. It’s so fortunate for us you came. Mr. Sandburg has a broken arm and I think the pain has taken a toll on him. And we ran into Blair’s father who needs medical care.They are in the bathroom.”

Doctor Ibrahim came in and headed for the seating area where there was a coffee table for his case. Serena knocked on the bathroom door.

“Blair, Rhonda sent us a doctor. Doctor Ibrahim. He can take a look at your father and check you out too. I told him we ran into your dad.”

She hoped Blair would come up with a good story to tell the doctor about Harry. She knew if anyone could it would be silver tongued Sandburg.

Blair took a moment to answer.

“Okay, Rena. We’ll be right out.”

Harry looked much better and calmer as he exited the bathroom dressed in Blair’s t-shirt and khakis. Blair led Harry gently by the arm over to where the doctor waited. Blair held out his good hand in greeting.

“As-salam alaykom. Thank you for coming, doctor. I’m Blair Sandburg and this is my father Harry. You see, Harry had a traumatic brain injury a few years ago and becomes delusional if he doesn’t take his meds. His had a fight with his partner and he fled to Egypt where he was born. Harry impulsively followed and ran out of his pills. Serena and I followed him here to try to help.”

Harry came up to the doctor and touched him on the arm. “If you will diligently listen to the voice of the Lord your God, and do that which is right in his eyes, and give ear to his commandments and keep all his statutes, I will put none of the diseases on you that I put on the Egyptians, for I am the Lord, your healer.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow and looked at Blair.

“He is a brilliant biblical scholar and linguist. When he’s like this he speaks mostly in bible scriptures and thinks he is an angel.”

“I see. What medication is he taking?”

Blair hesitated but Serena jumped right in.

“Lithium with Fioricet. 50 mg.”

The doctor nodded impressed by Serena’s authoritative manner.

“May I examine your father, Mr. Sandbug?”

“Yes, of course. Harry sit on the chair and let the doctor examine you. I’ll stay right here beside you.”

Harry did as he was told, but grabbed Blair’s hand and frowned at the doctor.

“And great crowds came to him, bringing with them the lame, the blind, the crippled, the mute, and many others, and they put them at his feet, and he healed him.”

Doctor Ibrahim examined Harry carefully, taking great pains to be gentle and speaking soothingly to him. He felt the old scars from his fractured skull and nodded.

“Your father is showing some signs of heat exhaustion and dehydration. Obviously someone must have beaten him. Perhaps his partner? Or perhaps he was assaulted on the street before you found him? I would hesitate to let him go off on his own again. I’ll have the concierge send up some comfortable sandals for his bruised feet. Make sure he rests and gets plenty of food and drink. I have no problem prescribing him the same medication you say he was on. I can have it sent over from the clinic. Now perhaps Miss Chang can get Harry settled while I examine you, Mr. Sandburg?”

Blair protested but Harry was having none of it and pushed Blair down into the chair he had been occupying.

“Therefore do not be foolish, but understand what the will of the Lord is.” 

After sampling the delicious buffet from room service, Serena spent the rest of the afternoon and evening watching over her sleeping charges. Doctor Ibrahim had expedited Harry's medications and given him his first dose. He also had given them both a mild sedative to get them off their feet, keeping cool in the air conditioned suite. They doctor assured Serena they would awaken in a few hours, before the full moon rose. He graciously offered his services if needed again.

There was one more knock on the door as Serena read Blair’s book on hieroglyphs on the shady terrace. A package had been delivered by an old man who limped off before she could tip him. The only address was, Serena Chang, printed on plain brown paper. She opened it and gasped. It was a gun, a simple nine millimeter, the kind she and Rhonda used when they practiced at the range. Inside the foam insulated box an extra clip of ammunition, a copy of her official Cascade Police gun permit and a fax cover sheet from Rhonda,. Stay safe. Call me if you can. Simon is going to freak when he finds out. Love, R.C.

~~~~~~

Across the city in the affluent east end, stood the most extravagant hotel in Luxor, the Al Moudira. The sprawling oasis was every Westerner’s idea of an Egyption paradise. Fountains and pools hidden within lush gardens were a part of the ambiance of the exotic suites. King size beds with luxury linens and clouds of mosquito netting rested on tiled floors. A bathroom that could handle a harem was just as decadent as the suites.

All this richness was lost on the two men who shared the room of one evil bitch. Jim was lost in a sea of sensuality, as Alex continued to drug him into loving her. Prophet was lost without his angel.

Prophet paced the tile floor and stopped once again to stare outside where the desert called to him. He tried to reach Harry again through the bond.

My beloved! Where are you? Do you not hear my heart calling to you?

Prophet knew the answer. Harry was lost to him because of his brain injury. They had left his filled prescriptions on the kitchen counter of their cottage in Cascade. Prophet never would have gone along with Harry’s plan if he realized what danger Harry was in. Harry had insisted that Prophet convince Alex he was under her spell in order to watch over Jim. Prophet needed to find a way to get Jim away from Alex’s influence and let him sober up before he was lost too.

But Alex was even more insanely volatile than before. When Harry began to lose his rational mind, Alex lost hers. She beat Harry and kicked him out into the street without even letting him have his shoes. Harry had pleaded with Prophet when he took his last pill that he would promise to keep his cover no matter what happened to Harry. If Alex found out Prophet had been faking his intoxication, she would have Jim kill both of them. And Harry would not allow something like that to happen to either of his watchmen. Prophet begrudgingly promised to stay with Jim, no matter what. It was the hardest thing he had ever done to keep his composure when Alex was hurting his angel.

The full bond Harry and Prophet shared had kept Alex from influencing Prophet. Her scent and her teas did not affect him. The trouble he was having came from Harry’s damaged mind being unable to reach the bond and connect with Prophet.

Prophet did sense however, that Blair was near. And he cherished a hope that Harry would find his son and cling to him and be safe. Any other alternative was unbearable. 

Prophet sent out his thoughts again, this time to Blair.

Blair, my lovely boy. Hear me and know I need you to keep Harry safe as I keep your Jim safe. One way or another this is ending tonight.

~~~~~~~

Blair felt a hand smoothing his hair. He hummed and murmured, “Jim. Babe, I love you.”

Harry said gently, “Blair, dearheart. Wake up.The moon will rise soon. We have to get going.”

Blair blinked and woke up all the way. “Harry? You okay, man?”

“Yes, son, I’m a little anxious and shaken as I always am after these dreaded episodes, but I’m quite myself. I tend to remember everything that went on, even if I’m unresponsive at the time. How are you feeling? Has your pain lessened?”

Blair sat up cradled the cast against his chest and wiggled his fingers.

“It’s not throbbing like it was. I guess I needed some sleep. I don’t sleep well without Jim around.”

“You’ll have him back soon, son. I promise.”

“Harry, you called me son. Do you remember…”

“Yes, Blair I remember. I remember your beautiful mother and her grieving soul. I’m so sorry I never found dear Naomi again. At the time I knew I was just a comfort to her. I knew someone that special could ever love a dork like me. But, Blair I treasure that memory. And I am so very proud that you are my son.”

Blair smiled slowly and nodded. “I am. I am your son. I can feel it.”

Harry opened his arms and brought Blair close. Hugging him as they both trembled with emotion.

Harry was the first to pull away.

“My first act as your father is going to be getting your Jim back. Blair, Prophet was only faking being taken in by Alex. He’s there to protect Jim. He won’t let Alex harm him any more than she has already. He won’t let her make Jim do anything immoral or illegal. Prophet promised me.”

Blair nodded and wiped at his eyes.

“I had a sort of a dream. I think I felt him, pleading with me to help you. Can… can you feel him? Through the bond? Are they… is he okay?”

“He is now. I renewed our connection when I woke up. Such joy and love came through the bond. I am still tingling from it. He was in such distress when I disappeared on him. He must have tried to contact you. You are a strong empath my son. I know the watchman gene is not passed down, it’s activated. But perhaps the guardian gene… I must look into that.”

“Harry? Do you and Prophet have a plan? How are we going to get Jim away from Alex? Right now, he would fight us all and not hesitate to kill us.”

“Now, now. Don’t fret. Of course we have a plan. Well, I’m sure Prophet does.” 

Serena came into the room from the bathroom, dressed all in black, looking dangerous and ready for anything.

“Uh, huh. Just as I thought. You have no plan.”

Harry glanced at the floor sheepishly. 

“I usually just follow Prophet’s lead. He always comes through for me.” 

Blair rolled his eyes.

“I hear you, Harry. I feel the same way about Jim. But this time it’s the Guides to the rescue. We’ll think of something. Alex is deranged, she’ll make a mistake,” Blair said with confidence.

Serena sighed as the two beguiling men smiled up at her.

“Good thing you guys are cute or I’d have to drown ya. While you were sleeping, I put in a call to Rhonda…

~~~~~~

The sun was setting when Serena, Blair and Harry, re-entered KV5. The guards didn’t care if the crazy archeologists wanted to visit a tomb after dark. They were more interested in having their dinner delivered from a local tourist trap, an overpriced diner-style restaurant, since Blair had given them a very generous tip.

They followed the sound of trickling water back to the Temple of the Watchmen, to find a place to hide and wait for Alex, Jim and Prophet.

Blair lifted his lantern and consulted his book. He know knew the formula for the sacred oil, but wondered how Alex would find the herbs she needed.

“Blair” Serena said softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet sanctity of the tomb, ”Harry’s wandered off again.”

“I’m not worried. He spent years in these catacombs. He knows them better than anyone. Still. Come on. Let’s find him.”

Harry was standing in a small chamber with one occupant. The mummy’s sarcophagus was center in a room highly decorated with pictographs and objects.He held up his lantern and was examining the wall art intently

“Draw water for the siege; strengthen your forts; go into the clay, tread the mortar; take hold of the brick mold.”

“Harry? You okay?”

“Yes. Yes. I am in love with the scriptures, you know. The glimpses of history, the storytelling, the morality and spirituality. My faith might not be traditional one. Some would deem me not worthy to study or teach bible history because of where my love led me. But any book that mentions love in 280 verses is worth looking into.”

“Love. Yeah, very cool, man” said Blair with a smile for his eccentric father. 

“Look around you, my dears. This is a magnificent example of a tomb of a well loved son of Pharaoh. They hadn’t uncovered it when I was last here. The walls are covered with scenes of the afterlife, painted for this beloved boy. And these benches are laden with preserved objects. Someone wanted to make sure he had a most pleasant life in heaven.”

“Why did you mention the brick making, Harry?”

“Look at the scene here. You see the slaves at the pools and the buckets being carried to these wooden molds? Cement, my boy. There is a theory that I ascribe to that the pyramid stones are made of an aggregate. A mixture of raw materials like limestone and cement poured into a mold, packed down and allowed to harden. It explains how the pyramids and all the other gargantuan temples and statues were made. Not by aliens but by workers in the nearby quarry and poured molds. Easy to create and form by hand. Made in place, by men carrying bucket after bucket of wet limestone based cement. The bible hints at this method throughout Exodus, speaking to us of slaves adding straw to a slurry to make bricks.”

“That’s fascinating, Harry,” said Serena who had never given much thought to how the pyramids were made. A wonder of the world now made sense.

“The Temple of the Watchmen was built the same way. I like to think an ancient watchman heard the underground aquifer burbling and told the Pharaoh. Water in the desert is a revered thing It would have been held as sacred and the water endowed with mystical healing powers. At first the area was simply dug out, but then molded cement was used for pillars, statues and a fountain. Only the problem with building with an aggregate is that cracks can let water in and destroy it after time. The temple is full of cracks, son. It’s dangerous, any vibration could set off a collapse. We must be careful.”

Serena had moved on and was admiring a painting on the wall above a table covered with bowls filled with petrified food.

“Harry, what does this mean? It looks like a floating diner,” Serena pointed at the pictograph and smiled at Harry.

“Yes. Yes. Very adept description. Could very well be an ancient precursor to a railroad diner car. Here we have a barge with a long table heaped with food. Along one side are stools filled with the ancestors of the deceased, enjoying an abundant banquet. Sometimes entire barges were buried alongside a tomb for use in the afterlife. There is one buried at Giza.”

Blair leaned over the table of foodstuffs. There was grain and seeds in little clay jars with animal images as lids. Several wooden bowls held what looked like leaves turned to powder. Blair carefully picked up one of the bowls and sniffed it. “This has the slightest scent of mint.” Blair examined the bowl and found a carved label. 

“Harry. These bowls are labelled. These are the herbs needed for the sacred oils.”

Serena wrinkled her nose at something sausage like wrapped in papyrus leaves.

Harry patted Serena’s arm.“That is mummified meat, my dear. This boy was well prepared. The herbs are commonly used for oils, perfumes and cooking. There is quite a store here isn’t there?”

Blair frowned. “I wonder if Alex knows about this.”

“She does now,” chuckled Alex while she aimed Jim’s gun at Blair.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex sneered and waved her gun. It seemed so out of place since she was wearing a simple linen gown, echoing the pictographs on the walls around her, with one shoulder bare and a belt of gold leather. Jim and Prophet loomed behind her like zombie bodyguards. Prophet was in his usual black shirt and pants in contrast to Jim who was bare chested and wearing an Egyptian kilt.

“Did you think we couldn’t hear you or smell you? No matter, a tomb is an appropriate place for your demise, and you little geeks are always so handy for trivial duties.”

Alex grabbed Blair by his casted arm and pulled him close placing the gun to his temple. Blair began to struggle, Serena and Harry moved to aid him.

“Everyone just stay where you are or I blow his brains out. Wouldn't they look so cute in a canopic jar like the mummifiers used to keep the dead’s organs in? See? I take pleasure in ancient history too. Stop struggling freak, or your pretty friend gets shot first and then you.”

Harry took on the cloak of insanity. A role he regrettably, knew very well. Harry wanted Alex to disregard him, and certainly didn’t want to help her get what she wanted. He slumped, hung his head and wrung his hands. His eyes darting around the chamber, not resting on anything.

He mumbled, ”And the dogs shall eat Jezebel in the territory of Jezeel, and none shall bury her.”

Alex shook her head at Harry and laughed, “Still out of your mind, Angel? What a waste. Just when I could have used your knowledge. You! Lab rat! Gather those bowls of herbs and bring them to the Temple.”

Serena reluctantly obeyed. She carefully cleared off a tray that looked as if it might be made of gold and placed the bowls of herbs on it. Like an ancient watchman, her own senses were keenly aware of everything going on around her as good old adrenaline rushed through her body. She felt the weight of her gun tucked into the small of her back under her loose gauzy shirt. She was resolved that if she found the opportunity she would use her skills to protect her friends.

Alex was twitching with excitement and barking out orders.

“Jim! Take this freak and hold on to him. Break his neck if he tries any smart moves.”

She pushed Blair into Jim’s arms. Blair stumbled and Jim caught him. Blair couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Jim’s waist and rested his head on his hard, bare chest.

“Jim. I love you, man. Please, come back to me.”

Jim frowned and breathed deep. The bittersweet scent of his distressed Guide, tickled something in his mind. He shook his head and turned Blair around holding him with his strong forearms in a neck lock. Blair gasped, and instinctively held Jim’s arm with his good hand, but didn’t struggle. Jim held him with just enough force to keep him immobile.

Alex pushed the gun back into the leather belt pulled tightly around her trim waist. 

“Prophet! Keep an eye on Crazy Harry. All of you into the Temple. Hurry. It’s finally time.”

Alex followed Serena, who was bearing the tray of herbs, back to the temple. Jim dragged Blair along and entered the chamber.

Prophet hung back, and pulled Harry roughly into his arms and kissed him. They didn’t dare speak with Jim near, but the kiss spoke volumes to the frantic couple.

Prophet buried his head in Harry’s neck. Harry felt the warm wetness of a few silent tears. Harry soothed his husband and assured him of his sanity by the look of loving concern in his eyes and the firm strokes of his hand on Prophet’s head and back.

The angel sent waves of reassurances across the bond and he in return felt the fierce love and protectiveness of his watchman. Prophet shared a confusing vision he had of this night. And Harry, wide-eyed in empathic understanding, caressed his beloved’s cheek. They kissed once more then broke apart ready to face the enemy and save the innocents in the Temple of the Watchmen.

~~~~~~

Alex had laid out some supplies on a stone ledge next to the fountain. She had a small scale and a metal, lab quality measuring spoon and several small bunches of herbs. An ornate jewel encrusted chalice that looked very at home sat ready for Alex’s formula. The swirling water of the bath at the base of the fountain was enticing in the dry heat of the tombs. Alex was sweating as she worked.

“Damn. It’s hot in here,” cursed Alex. “Lab rat, finish measuring out the herbs from the tomb. Add those to the other herbs in the cup. Be precise. 4.9 milliliters each.”

Jim’s nose twitched as the scent of crushed herbs and Blair’s natural sweetness. Alex’s scent was fading in the dry heat. He moved his arm from Blair’s neck and shifted his hold to pin him to his chest.

Blair glanced at Prophet who gave a slight nod.

“Alex,” said Blair. “You can’t drink that concoction. I swear to you it won’t give you enhanced senses. The formula was meant for anointing oils. It may kill you.”

Serena added the last herb. Alex took the cup and filled it with the sacred water from the fountain.

“Maybe so, that is why I’ll have you taste it first.”

Alex moved with intent towards Blair. Blair struggled in Jim’s arms, but Jim didn’t yield.

“Jim! Let me go, man. She’s gonna kill me!”

Blair glanced at Harry and Prophet. Alex followed his glance. She suddenly felt more than heard the suggestion in her head that she put the cup down and give herself up to the police. She glared at Harry.

“Don’t try your mind games with me, Harry. I’m immune. So, you were faking the crazy act?”

Prophet instinctively put out his arm to protect Harry from Alex’s growing wrath.

“What? You too, Prophet? What a shame. Well, I really only need Jim.”

Alex reached for her gun and Serena yelled, “Freeze, Alex! Drop it, now.”

Alex laughed as she turned her head towards Serena.

“Ooooo! The pretty little Cascade police rat has teeth. I bet you could shoot me. Jim! Kill her!”

Jim pushed Blair aside and put himself between Serena and Alex. Serena backed up as Jim advanced.

“Jim!” cried Blair. “No! Don’t hurt her! Rena, don’t shoot!”

Blair struggled to his feet and confronted Alex both his hands raised in surrender.

“Alex. Please call him off. I… I can help you with your senses. Maybe make them come on line. I… I’m a Guide!”

“Don’t talk to me, you liar. You may have fooled Jim but not me. I’ve come too far not to finish what I started. And no one, especially not a … Guide… will stand in my way!”

Alex raised her gun.

Prophet roughly pushed Harry behind a pillar and lunged at Jim. When Prophet touched Jim, a crackling blue electric current lit the dark shadows of the Temple and knocked Serena head first into a stone bench. It ran through Jim and Prophet violently and they both fell to the ground unconscious.

Just as the sound of a gunshot reverberated around the ancient walls.

Blair clutched at his heart and fell awkwardly into the sacred pool of the watchmen. His blood turned the water red as he breathed his last breath underwater.

Alex dropped the gun and grabbed for the chalice and drank greedily.

Harry shook his aching head to clear it he stood on shaky feet. An ominous rumble shook the rock foundation beneath the Temple, and cracks began to open in the walls and ceiling. Dust plumes filled the chamber and made it hard to see.

Harry was horrified as he tried to look around. Everyone was down. He jumped as Alex screamed and grabbed at her throat as if it were burning. She ran past him towards the exit. Harry coughed and ran towards Prophet when he saw Blair face down in the fountain that was running red with what looked like blood.

“Blair. Blair. No, my son!”

He pulled Blair from the water and turned him over in his arms. His eyes were closed and he appeared peaceful. The upturn of his mouth made him look as if he was smiling at a sweet dream. The ugly wound in his chest wasn’t bleeding anymore and he wasn’t breathing.

“Prophet! Prophet! Wake up! Please! Save our son. Prophet!”

Prophet groaned as he heard Harry frantically calling for him. Serena also stirred at the pitiful sound. She held a hand to her head and found some blood and a small, but painful gash. She had a bandanna tucked in her pocket and used it as a makeshift bandage. She picked up her gun and Jim’s, trying to see through the dust in the air and the pain in her head..

“Blair!” she said, blinking her eyes and searching for him.

Prophet had staggered to Harry’s side and bent over Blair’s Body. Serena gasped and latched onto the stone bench next to her to get to her feet. She got to Blair and dropped back to her knees.

“Oh, God, no. What are you doing? Start CPR. Come on!”

Prophet had his eyes closed and both his hands on Blair’s chest. A blue light flicked feebly under his hands, but it wasn’t enough. Prophet looked up at Harry’s pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry. Our bond can’t save him. He was shot in the heart and died moments after he hit the water. CPR could not have revived him. He needed his Sentinel. I’m so sorry. He’s gone.”

“Chief?” Jim stood unsteadily rocking back and forth a look of bewilderment on his face.

“What the hell is going on? Where are my clothes? Sandburg?”

There were more rumblings under their feet, which the mourners ignored.

Jim came and knelt down next to Harry who had Blair cradled in his arms.

“What happened? Is he unconscious?”

“Oh, Jim.” Serena buried her head in her hands and cried.

“Jim, he’s gone. I’m so sorry. Our boy is gone.” Harry said through his tears.

“What? No. No. Here, give him to me.”

Jim gently took Blair in his arms.

“Chief? Wake up, buddy.”

Then he noticed the hole in Blair’s chest right above his heart.

“No,” said Jim. “This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be the way we finish, Sandburg. Blair! Please. Please.”

The sound of cracking and moving rock began in earnest and thundered through the Temple.

“Come now,” said Harry. ”Blair would want us safe. We must leave. Give Blair to Prophet, Jim. He can carry him out.”

Serena nodded and placed a hand on Jim’s shoulders. “Blair would want me to take care of you, Big Guy. Let’s go.”

“Nooooooo! You all get out. I’m staying here with Blair. I won’t leave him. I’m going to join him wherever he is.”

Suddenly the lanterns flickered. Stone creaked and two figures appeared near the sarcophagus of the watchman and his guardian.

An eerie blue light wavered around the two men wearing the garb of ancient Egypt, one tall with a spear and one short with a scroll in his hand.The tall warrior raised his hand.

“Hail, Kosey the Lionhearted. Son of Pharaoh. Why doest thou Watchman cry out in grief in this place of joy?”

Prophet looked at Harry who nodded and waved his hand for Prophet to answer the specter.

“I told you you were a Pharaoh,” he whispered to himself.

“My… my watchman, Jim, has lost his guardian, Blair. An enemy killed him here.”

The shorter spirit spoke, his voice deep and powerful. “This enemy has desecrated our temple. A curse is upon the head of the one who killed the guardian. But why, Pharaoh, has the watchman not healed his one with their bond?”

“They are from… far away. They have journeyed to the Temple. They do not know the way of the watchmen. Can you help them?”

“Please,” pleaded Jim. “Bring him back, or take me instead.”

The watchman seemed to look away beyond the desert.

“Your one. Your Blair has not crossed the river yet. He hesitates at the shore seeking you. You must call him back yourself.”

“Tell me how? I’ll do anything. I love him.”

“Will you vow to cherish and protect your one?”

“I will.”

“Will you vow to stay by his side and forsake all others?”

“I will.”

“Will you vow to heal and care for your one through sickness of mind and body. To provide a home, to nourish his spirit?”

“I will.”

“With the blessings of Pharaoh, let this watchman and his one be joined. Two becomes one entity, never to part. We welcome you, brothers.”

The watchman once again looked beyond the desert to where Blair was waiting. The guardian spoke again.

“Our journey has long since finished. But you and your one have only just begun, you both have much to share and much service to give. You are needed in your world.”

The watchman smiled at the man by his side and said, “Blair Sandburg has agreed to the bond with Jim Ellison. He waits for your call. Take his body into the sacred waters to finish the ceremony of the bonding.”

The lanterns flickered again as a breeze blew through the temple. The shadowy figures rose above the sarcophagus, as the air was cleared of dust and sand and the fountain water ran clear.

Jim lifted Blair who seemed as light as a feather in Jim’s arms. Prophet helped him into the bath. Jim lowered himself in and settled Blair on his lap. He closed his eyes.

Prophet grabbed Harry’s hand. And Harry took Serena’s in his. They stood in awe as the spirit watchman and his partner raised their hands. Jim and Blair were surrounded by a blue light. Jim pressed his hand to Blair’s wound and the bullet slowly rose from his body and shattered into dust. He instinctively pressed harder until he could feel the tissues healing all the way. Jim could finally hear the precious heartbeat of his Guide.

Blair suddenly jerked under his hand, coughing and spitting up water. He groaned and opened his eyes. Very weak, but very alive. Jim was almost overwhelmed with a rapid fire vision of his future life with Blair. There would be sorrow, but through it all Blair’s light and his smile was a beacon of hope to Jim’s soul. The spirits smiled down on them and faded away.

“Jim. You called… me back. I heard you. I couldn’t go. But it was so… beautiful. Peaceful. I wanted to go on but I wanted you more.”

“Welcome back, angel. Don’t ever do that again.”

Jim crushed Blair to his chest and buried his head in his hair, breathing deep.

“Big Guy? I love you too. But why are we wet? What about Alex?”

Serena chuckled and squeezed Harry’s hand.

“Don’t worry about Alex. Rhonda called Interpol and gave them the information about where Alex was. I was half expecting them to storm the tomb. But I guess even Rhonda can’t perform miracles.”

Prophet listened a moment. “Maybe she can. I hear police radios and several excited conversations. Interpol Agent Antar is here. He arrested Alex last time. He took her escape as a personal insult.”

Jim stood with Blair still in his arms even lighter than before. Blair seemed to be out of it. He said with a drowsy smile, “I know someone who makes miracles look easy. Is this all your doing Harry?”

“I think it was a family affair this time, son.”

They finally escaped KV5. As they walked to the guardhouse, they were relieved to find several police cars, a menacing black sedan and an ambulance. Doctor Ibrahim greeted them.

“I got another call from Ms. Rhonda Cross. She must be quite an influential woman in your country. She directed me to meet with Interpol Agent Antar here at the Valley of the Kings. What happened? The guards think there was a cave in. It has happened before. Who is it that needs the most urgent medical care?”

They each pointed to another and the doctor smiled. He looked at Blair who was sleeping in Jim’s arms. The doctor gave Blair a cursory exam and frowned.

“Ah, poor Mr. Sandburg. He does always seem to be in trouble. He must be so heavy for you to carry. I will ready a gurney for him.”

“That’s okay, Doc. He ain’t heavy.”

Serena asked, “Did they catch Alex Barnes?”

“Yes. She is not very coherent. Stumbled out of the tomb and turned herself in. She claims she has been cursed. If you believe in such things. The Interpol agent certainly didn’t. She is in the back of the black sedan in handcuffs. I believe she may be drugged, but they didn’t want me to examine her. I would like to get you all to my clinic before the police question you. I can give you a few hours of peace. I would like Mr. Sandburg and Ms Chang to ride in the ambulance.“

“I’m Jim Ellison, Doctor. I’m a detective back home and I… work for Ms.Cross. I’m not letting Blair or Serena out of my sight.”

“That is fine.” He turned and addressed Harry. “Is this your partner, Mr. Blake?” Harry nodded and took Prophet’s hand. 

“This is Mr. Shabaka, Doctor.” 

Prophet gave the doctor a courteous bow. 

“Thank you, Doctor, for taking care of my beloved partner, my son and Ms. Chang. I owe you my gratitude. Perhaps I can make a donation to your clinic for your kindness.”

Doctor Ibrahim’s eyebrow rose at the family name infamous in Luxor and Cairo. “A donation to help my poorer patients is always welcome, but certainly not necessary. I have quite enjoyed meeting your extended family, Mr. Shabaka. An interesting group. You gentlemen are welcome to ride with me in my car. Ah, look at that full moon. A fortuitous sign that all will finish well.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jim sat by Blair’s side, holding the hand that was in a new clean and dry cast. Jim absently rubbed at the smooth plaster covering. Blair was hooked up to an oxygen cannula and an IV to make sure he was properly hydrated. Jim was still coming to grips with the fact that he had hurt Blair and ignored his pain while under Alex’s evil influence. Jim’s blood work had traces of the hallucinogenic herbs Alex had used. It was a finishing nail in the coffin for Alex and freed Jim of any possible charges, even assault on one, Blair Sandburg. But he didn’t know if he would ever forgive himself.

The doctor was perplexed over Blair’s weariness. He finally diagnosed him as having severe exhaustion. He also had some water in his lungs from falling in the pool. Jim didn’t mention the healed bullet hole in his heart to the good doctor, or the fact that Blair had lost a lot of blood that needed to be replenished by rest. Prophet had whispered to him that in a new bond, complete healing could not be expected as was the case with Harry’s fractured skull and Blair’s broken arm. As the bond deepened, he reassured, Jim would be able to give Blair more of his strength to use as his own. It was a hard thing, taking care of a Guide. But well worth it.

Serena was also spending the night under observation in the next room. She had a mild concussion and a severe headache. The doctor had sealed her head wound with butterfly closures and assured her there would only be the slightest hint of a scar. Not enough to mar her beauty. Jim unrepentantly listened to Serena’s phone call while Blair slept. Serena was making light of her injury after giving Rhonda all the details of her amazing adventures. Rhonda sounded like she had a bad case of Blessed Protector Syndrome, as Blair called it, but Rhonda finally settled on giving them all the okay to take seven days off to enjoy the sights. Jim smiled, glad that Serena and Rhonda knew his secret. It couldn’t be in better hands.

Rhonda had arranged for three adjoining rooms for them all at the luxurious Luxor Hilton and had all their baggage sent to Prophet’s suite. When Serena and Bair were released they would have every amenity at hand for a speedy recovery, thanks to Rhonda’s efficiency and Prophet’s American Express card.

Jim was looking forward to sharing a bed in a private room with his newly bonded partner. But right now he was content to listen to Blair’s steady heartbeat.

“Ummm, Jim. Jim. Wha’s happening?”

Blair blinked awake. He looked so fragile. His face was paler than the hospital white sheet. His bouncy curls looked dark and unnaturally still spread out over the pillow. Blair tried to wave a hand and failed miserably.

“Take it easy, Chief. I’m right here. You’re in Doctor Ibrahim’s clinic for observation. You have a trace of fluid in your lungs from the pool and you need to rest, but you’re fine.”

Blair coughed and Jim winced in sympathy. Jim helped him sit up a bit to ease his breathing.

“Don’t worry, honey. The Doc said the dry desert air will help you recover quickly. Tomorrow night we have luxury accomodations at the Hilton. I’m going to spoil you rotten on Prophet’s dime.”

Blair relaxed with a sigh. Jim eased him down and adjusted the thin blanket that covered him.

“Sounds, great. I want to get lost in a king size bed with you. I can’t believe I have two dads now. And they’re rich!”

“Yeah, Harry told me that little bombshell. Harry and Naomi. Are you okay with that?”

“Oh, yeah! I love Harry. I love Gabe. And we both have so much in common. I’m really happy about it, Jim.”

“I’m glad. Chief, I just wanted to say I was sorry for hurting you. Breaking your arm. Everytime I look at your cast, my heart just drops to my feet.”

“Hey, man. No! That’s not on you. I know you’d never hurt me if you were in your right mind. We have the bond now, Jim. No one can get between us ever again.”

Blair tentatively sent loving, forgiving thoughts over the bond. He smiled when Jim gave a low moan and closed his eyes.

“Chief. Wow. That feels so good. Why do I want to kiss you, right now?”

“You must be picking up my sexy brain waves. I love you, Jim.”

Jim gently removed the tubing from Blair’s nose and lifted his chin with one hand. Jim kissed him tenderly, then returned the life giving oxygen to his healing Guide.

“Rest, now, Chief,” said Jim softly, “I’ll watch over you.”

~~~~~~

The week flew by. But finally their adventure in Egypt was finished. Serena’s headache disappeared after a few days of morning sightseeing and afternoon naps. Blair had a speedy recovery also. Harry voiced the opinion the sacred water of the Temple Blair ingested was healing his son. Blair thought it was two dads, a surrogate sister and a very protective Sentinel watching his every move.

They visited all the usual tourist attractions and even went back to the Valley of the Kings to pay their respects to Ramses the Second and King Tutankhamen by visiting their tombs. KV5 was closed to the public until deemed safe to enter again. They also visited the treasured haunts of Prophet and his angel. 

They spent a night at an exclusive casino in Cairo. Serena enjoyed dressing up in an expensive evening gown and rented jewelry and made sure to take many pictures to show Rhonda. Harry enjoyed watching the casino owner sucking up to his now wealthy husband. Blair and Jim enjoyed the complimentary buffet and watching each other strut their stuff in tuxes mingling with the rich and famous.

The highlight of their impromptu vacation for Blair, Jim and Serena, was visiting Prophet’s family home. It was an urban palace built in 1480 in the heart of medieval Cairo on Bab al-Wazir Street. It was a flat roofed, sprawling, stone, brick and wood structure with period mashrabiyas, decorative balconies with arched stained glass windows and lattice work that hung out over the street. The two winged palace had 190 rooms and a hidden courtyard and stables. It desperately needed renovation and repair. 

Prophet hated the place because of his unhappy childhood memories and wanted to tear it down, but Harry reasoned with him until he agreed to give it over to the Ministry of State for Antiquities for restoration. Prophet kept ownership for Harry’s sake, since he was in love with the history of the old building, and asked the ministry to restore some period rooms in the oldest part of the house for their occasional visits.The rest would be made into a museum and offices.

After the tour of Prophet’s former home, they all returned to the Hilton to dress for a final meal at Harry’s favorite local restaurant to finish off their adventure in Egypt.

Alex Barnes was in a maximum security prison in Cairo. Everyone was ready to return to Cascade on Prophet’s jet to face a new, and perhaps their last adventure together.

~~~~~~

Simon stood with his arms crossed and watched as a private jet taxied up to gate 2A at Cascade International Airport. Rhonda paced the waiting room, biting her lip and staring out the observation windows. The door to the plane opened and stairs were rolled in for the disembarking passengers. Blair and Harry were the first off the plane, both smiling and chatting amicably, arms around each others waists. Then Serena, followed by Jim and Prophet, who seemed to have all the luggage between them. Jim even had what looked like Blair’s pack on his back. They quickly made it through inspection, although Serena and Jim’s gun and Harry’s new passport caused a little stir of activity. They exited the gate and faced a stone faced Simon and a somewhat subdued Rhonda.

“Rhonda!” cried Serena and ran into her open arms. They hugged a long moment then Rhonda pulled back. She silently ran her fingers over the fading cut on Serena’s brow. 

“You okay, baby?” whispered Rhonda.

“I’m fine now that you’re here, gorgeous,” answered Serena.

Rhonda cupped Serena’s face with her palms and kissed her passionately.

Blair whooped and slapped Simon on the arm. “Whoa, man. Didn’t see that coming! How the hell are you Simon? It’s great to see you.”

Simon raised his eyebrows and looked down over his glasses at Blair.

“Oh, I’m just peachy. I still have my Captain’s chair even though Ms. Cross did her best to steal it out from under me. She finally told me about you, Jim and your little extra curricular activities when she needed at send an Interpol agent to bail you out of trouble and someone dared to question her authority. We are lucky we are not having this happy reunion in the State Pen.”

Jim dropped the luggage and Prophet copied him, preferring to pull Harry into a one armed hug and breathe in his scent to calm himself. He didn’t like being around authority figures like airport customs officers and Captain Banks.

Jim held out his hand to shake his Captain’s hand. Simon ignored him, obviously pissed.

Jim let his hand drop and covered his hurt at the slight. Simon had reason to be upset. Hell, Simon had reason to arrest him. Jim tried to smile. “It’s good to be home, Sir. I’m sorry you got left out in the cold on this one. Did Rhonda…”

“Oh, Rhonda told me everything. She was forced to confess her sins and tossed then right into my lap. That woman could rule the world with a phone and Microsoft word, as long as she never got caught. And I had to tidy it all up for the commissioner. Thank God that Interpol Agent Antar was so grateful to you two for handing him Barnes that he offered to smooth things over with the Commissioner. Agent Antar put you in for a commendation, Jim. Above and beyond the call of duty. In international waters no less. You’re a shoe-in for Cop of the Year again and I have a brand new ulcer.”

Jim looked stunned by the news. He thought his behavior was unsuitable for a police officer at best and criminal at worst. He knew Blair and the others had forgiven him already, but was still feeling very guilty. Blair tried to rescue him.

“It’s not how you start but how you finish, right Simon? You’re not really mad at Jim, Are you?”

Simon tried to keep up his badass facade, but Blair looked so pale and vulnerable with his arm in a sling to hold his cast in a comfortable position for the long plane ride home. Rhonda had told Simon about Blair’s close call with death. Simon swallowed hard, still in awe of what he considered a miracle. He pointed to Blair’s arm.

“You really okay, kid? I heard about… you need anything? If you need to talk… or a place… for awhile… I mean Darryl’s with his mom… you can stay with me.”

“Hey, thanks, Simon. But Jim and I are fine. This,” he attempted to wave his arm, “wasn’t our Jim. Our Jim is still cool.” 

Simon nodded and patted Blair on the shoulder. He looked over at Jim and saw a tightness around his eyes that he knew meant that Jim’s guilt was eating him alive.

“Simon. I swear to you. If I ever even think about hurting Blair again, I’ll turn myself in.”

Simon relented and pulled Jim into a brief hug.

“I know you were drugged. We’ll get through this, Jim. I’m just mad you kept me in the dark. And I didn’t get to see the pyramids.”

Simon’s attempt at a joke lightened all their moods. Serena and Rhonda finally finished their hello kiss and were giggling and whispering to each other. Harry addressed Simon.

“Captain Banks. We have met before. You may remember me as…”

“Gabe the Angel. Oh, I remember, alright. Glad to see you looking so well. And congratulations. I hear it’s a Sandburg. Good luck with that.”

Harry beamed with pride.

“Thank you. I am overjoyed at having such a beautiful boy as my own. May I introduce my husband, Kosey Sabaka also known as Prophet.”

Prophet shook Simon’s hand. Then tilted his head as if something had just occurred to him. Which it had.

“Captain, have you ever done any work in disaster planning?”

“Plenty. I started as soon as I met Blair Sandburg.”

Blair called out, “Hey! I resemble that remark. Let’s go. We all have a lot to talk about, and I’m starving.”

~~~~~~~

Before Blair would allow Jim back in the loft he wanted it professionally cleaned and aired out so no trace of Alex’s herbs or Blair’s distress scents could harm or upset his Sentinel. They took Harry up on his offer to share the beach rental.

The two couples talked long into the night, making plans for the future, until Blair drifted off and his sleepy head landed on Jim’s lap. Blair treated Jim like a warm pillow and snuggled in to make himself comfy against Jim’s denim covered crotch.

Jim couldn’t take much more of that, so he said goodnight for them both, gathered his precious bundle and lifted him easily as he stood.

“Jiiiim, “ Blair whined, “stop picking me up all the time. You make me feel like a baaaaaby.”

“Do not listen to him,” said Prophet. “Enjoy this time of closeness. Soon he will grow heavy again as he heals.”

“Yes, son,“ added Harry. “Let Jim have his fun carrying you around. They do love that. It’s a Sentinel thing.”

“Okay, “ Blair gave in and hugged Jim’s neck. “Goodnight Dads. I love you both.”

“Goodnight,” they said together. 

Jim carried Blair to the bed they were sharing and gently laid him down. Jim began to undress him and Blair relaxed under his hands, allowing his Sentinel to indulge in tactile delights.

Jim first removed the sling and tossed it aside with distaste. He took Blair’s broken arm and examined it, sensing the fading heat of the break. He listened to Blair’s heart and lungs. Satisfied that all was well, he unbuttoned Blair’s flannel shirt and removed it. He began to caress Blair’s chest under the t-shirt he was wearing enjoying the hair teasing his fingertips. 

“Baby, you want to leave this shirt on?”

“Yeah. I’m cold after all that desert heat, Cascade feels like an ice box. I’m sorry, Jim. I want to start to make love to you and never finish. But I’m so damn tired.”

“Don’t sweat it, Chief. We have plenty of time.”

Jim lowered his voice and whispered, “Your dads are making out on the couch. I can feel their bond humming from here. That’s what we have in store, I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you. I can hardly stand waiting now, but I want you to be healed first.”

Jim quickly finished undressing Blair and himself. He turned off the lights and got into bed. Jim rolled on his side and opened his arms and Blair nestled into them with a contented sigh. Jim closed his eyes and breathed deep. Blair’s rich sweet scent held a hint of pain that made Jim want to hold him close and never let go. Jim began to stroke Blair’s hair letting the silky fibers slipping over and over again through his fingers lull him to sleep.

“Jim?” Blair breathed out the name like a prayer.

“Hummm?” Jim answered.

“Thank you for taking this trip with me, love.”

“Nowhere else I’d want to be,” said Jim sleepily. “We have a race ahead of us. A race with nature’s wrath. But with you by my side I know we’ll make it to the finish line.”

The End

Continued in bonus epilogue


	12. Epilogue

_For the finish line is out there waiting on the other side_

_Is this the finish line that I’ve been waiting for all my life?_

~The Finish Line~

Embrace

Listen on Youtube

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k053Xu4FqM4

~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 10, 2001, Stockholm Concert Hall, Sweden

Jim paced the luxurious dressing room of the Stockholm Concert Hall. Blair’s nerves had gotten the better of him and he was desperately trying not to be sick in the most exquisitely decorated bathroom he had ever laid eyes on.

Jim pulled at his uncomfortable formal bow tie. The expensive tuxedo was already chafing his sensitive skin. Blair had been haunted by PTSD since the devastation of the California earthquake. Blair had used his Guide powers to persuade most of the citizens living along the San Andreas fault to relocate. And the death of those who would not be persuaded had taken a toll on Jim’s partner’s sensitive nature.

“Chief. Come on buddy. Send some calming thoughts your own way for a change. You’re not going to be sick, I would know.”

Blair answered through the open door. There were no locked doors or secrets between him and his Sentinel.

“Jim. I just can’t get my head around why I should be awarded the Nobel Prize for Literature. I feel like a fraud! My book was just a rewrite of my doctorate dissertation in simpler, more romantic format meant to appeal to the masses. Dad helped me with most of it. We just wanted to reach the most readers we could. Open the door for interviews and airtime. If anyone should get a prize it should be you for organizing the Sentinels and Guides into the Disaster Relief Team. Plus… I hate to speak in public now.”

Blair came out of the bathroom, pale, but stunning with his curls cascading down his back and his royal blue embroidered vest highlighting the color of his eyes. Jim immediately opened his arms and Blair fell into them.

Jim breathed in the clean scent of Blair’s hair as was his habit whenever Blair was in his arms. It calmed his own nerves immediately.

“Honey, your book saved millions of lives. What other literary work could make a claim like that? You deserve the award. And the DRT is thrilled that you are being honored. You bring honor to us all.”

Blair swallowed hard and began to tremble. He closed his eyes as the red velvet walls of the room began to close in. He gasped as he found it hard to breathe. In the distance he heard Jim call to him, his voice dripping with worry and sorrow.

“Oh, Chief. Not now, baby. Not on your big night. Listen, baby. Breathe. You have air. It’s just a flashback. Breathe, baby, breathe.”

Jim felt Blair fade away into one of his recurring PTSD episodes. He got Blair seated on the couch safely enfolded in his arms and waited for him to return.

~~~~~~

When they returned from Egypt, plans were begun for the Disaster Relief Team. Prophet funded the building of a military style compound nestled in a hidden valley between the highest mountains of the Cascade Range. Jim put his military training to good use, overseeing the facilities for the Sentinels to come. But he kept in mind the needs of the Guides and made sure the apartments for the couples were filled with natural light and comfortable furnishings. He included meditation rooms along with traditional gymnasiums. Jim remained a cop until 1999, when Sentinels and Guides began appearing daily in Cascade, seeking the Sentinel Prime of their visions. Simon, Joel, Brown, Rafe, Naomi, Steven, Jack Kelso, Serena and Rhonda came on board as staff when Blair’s book was published and things heated up.

Blair was awarded his doctorate degree six months after returning from Egypt. He informed Chancellor Edwards of Rainier that his research had uncovered some classified information and requested a closed hearing of his defense with only herself, Doctor Eli Stoddard and the subjects of his dissertation, two modern Sentinels, Prophet and Jim. If Blair used his newfound power of persuasion on the Chancellor he would never admit it. He was awarded his doctorate after only forty-five minutes of Sentinel show and tell.

With Harry’s help he wrote a romanticized version of his dis. Which was basically a telling of the love story between Jim and Blair, Sentinel and Guide, told from Blair’s point of view. It ended with dire warnings about the coming earthquakes in California.

The book was a sensation, promoted by Naomi’s slightly slimy publishing friend, Sid Graham. Jim detested him, but he got the job done and soon Blair Sandburg’s name was a household word. The only trouble was that Blair was mostly regarded as a sensational fraud called a savior by some Californians who heeded the warnings but mostly hated as an alarmist who was gay to boot. When the FBI started sniffing around and hinting at arresting Blair for some sort of treason, Simon stepped in and backed Blair up with the blessings of the now convinced Commissioner and the Mayors of Cascade, San Francisco and Los Angeles. Rhonda was able to set up a fifteen minute meeting with the President for Jim, Blair and Blair’s dads. The meeting lasted three hours and the DRT came away with federal backing.

The first slight tremors rumbled through the earth on January 3, 2000. Jim woke up and held Blair close listening and feeling mother nature’s warning call to him. He gently whispered in Blair’s ear.

“Baby. It’s time.”

Blair and Harry immediately arranged to fly to LA and appear on every talk show that would have them. The other Guides living at the compound were sent to key cities up and down the west coast to speak on news shows and radio stations Their message was simple. Heed the warning of the Sentinels. Blair had given them all the okay to use their powers as Guides over the airwaves to persuade the public to evacuate in an orderly manner. A week later, the federal government finally came on board after a series of small earthquakes hit all along the fault line one after another. Something that never occurred before.

The big one, as it was later called, began on Friday, January 13, 2000. Blair was safe in his lover’s arms when it hit. Jim had insisted that no one on his team go to the disaster area before hand, but local police and first responders would not have to wait long for their Sentinel and Guide relief. The Guides had performed admirably keeping things calm during the evacuation. Now the Sentinels would take the lead in the search and recovery operation to find and rescue the survivors.

All around the world, similar gatherings of Sentinels and Guides had taken place. The repercussions of the big one were worldwide disasters, smaller quakes, tsunamis, volcanic activity and tidal waves. In Cascade, the DRT geared up and headed for the epicenter.

~~~~~~~

I’ve got a twist for our life story

End it with a high speed chase

As the buildings crash around me

Battered by your tidal waves

For the finish line is out there waiting on the other side

Is this the finish line that I’ve been waiting for all my life?

~~~~~~~

Blair knew he was in Bakersfield, he had lived there once with Naomi and her friend Rico. But he felt like he was Frodo walking through Mordor without his Sam. There was an eerie red glow off in the distance and a strange scented ocean fog made it almost impossible to see more than a few feet in front of you. Blair could hear the distant sound of waves crashing against bedrock. He shuddered to think that a mile or so to his left a horizontal cliff face as deep and ragged as the sides of the Grand Canyon was what remained of the California coast line. All around him piles of rubble hissed and steamed in the constant drizzle. 

Natural gas lines in burnt out buildings and gasoline fires from destroyed cars and stations were still smoldering and reigniting causing thunderous explosions and balls of fire shooting skyward. At the same time water mains and hydrants burst and poured water everywhere making once manicured lawns into thick mud. It had been three days since the devastating earthquake. Jim had been working non stop searching for survivors. At first Jim was frantic to find every heartbeat trapped by wood and brick. But today, the heartbeats had tapered off and Jim had wearily wandered the leveled town dialing his hearing up all the way to catch the slow heartbeats of the last survivors.

Blair, bone weary and lagging behind his Sentinel, had found a dog and used his Guide voice to get the poor animal to leave its silent master. He picked it up and carried it back to the closest field hospital, handing it off to one of his younger Guides. He tried to get Blair to rest, but he needed to return to Jim. Blair was so tired he didn’t notice he headed the wrong way. 

~~~~~~~

All along our luck was frozen 

Secrets stole the chance we had

All our lies were interwoven

Keep then whole or watch your back

For the finish line is out there waiting on the other side

Is this the finish line that I’ve been waiting for all my life?

Blair wandered aimlessly. It was extremely dangerous on the streets. Aftershocks hit every half hour or so, sending more dust and debris into the air as walls toppled. Blair looked around and noticed that something looked familiar. It was a playground that was strangely intact while the school building lay in waste. He had a sudden memory of being pushed on the swing. Blair walked over to the swing, stumbling over concrete and twisted rebar. He sat and looked up at the sooty grey sky.

“Where’s the sun? Is it ever coming back?” he asked his invisible mother. 

Blair closed his eyes and watched the past four years play out in his mind. He had been so innocent, so idealistic and so selfish. He kept Jim’s secret and Jim kept his. Would things be different if they had been honest with themselves and open with the public sooner? Would they have saved more lives if they had more time to prepare?

So much pain, so much sorrow. Blair had used his gifts to soothe the frightened, shocked eyes of the survivors. He felt all their emotions as his own. Some were already grieving their loved ones, even as they were pulled from ruined buildings. The worst was helping Jim with the bodies. Blair could feel himself falling into the cold empty eyes of the dead. The empty minds felt like shocking cold water to Blair’s empathy. Jim finally asked another Sentinel to help him and to spread the word that Guides were to handle the survivors only. He held Blair until he was warm again. Then they continued their heartbreaking work.

Blair suddenly realized that he was alone and lost. He looked at the school building and wondered if it had been evacuated. He panicked thinking it could have been full of children, even though he knew all California schools had been closed since two weeks prior. To reassure himself, he reached out with his empathic powers. All around him he sensed death and intense despair. His mind must have reached out to the makeshift hospitals. He was overwhelmed with grief and pain. He fell to his knees, feeling as if all of humanity was seeking comfort from him. He desperately tried to send out calming soothing thoughts to thousands of minds. He felt overwhelmed with emotions not his own. He tried to take a deep breath and couldn’t. His chest felt compressed. There was no air around him at all. Only the scent of salt spray, sulfur and decay.

As you run and duck for cover

I’m just gonna raise the stakes

You look like the last of summer

I know winter’s on its way

When a strong aftershock hit, Jim steadied himself and realized Blair was not behind him, he refocused his senses on his partner. Blair was almost a mile in the opposite direction. Blair's heart was pounding dangerously, he couldn’t catch his breath. Jim panicked when he found the bond was not connecting him to his Guide. Blair was lost in body and mind. Jim ran towards Blair, ducking for cover as buildings crumbled and fell around him.

Blair heard his name and opened his bloodshot eyes. He looked blearily into Jim’s worried face. Blair smiled when he felt a warm hand on his chest. He was able to breathe again. It was as if the sun had finally come out after a long grey winter. Blair buried his head in Jim’s shoulder and felt strong arms wrap around him. The world and its woes melted away into blackness.

Is this the finish line that I have waiting on the other side

Is this the finish line that I’ve been waiting for all this time?

~~~~~~~

“Jim.” he choked out. “Jim. I can’t… I can’t…”

“Sure, you can, honey. You can breathe. I have you. You’re safe. Just a flashback. It’s over. I promise I’ll never lose you again.”

Blair could breathe again. The playground that haunted his mind, melted into the plush dressing room at the Stockholm Concert Hall.

“There you go. You with me, honey?” Jim asked kindly.

Blair nodded and offered a half smile. “Yeah, Big Guy. I’m back.”

Jim held Blair until he stopped shaking and his breathing returned to normal. Jim did his best to send feelings of love through the bond. He wasn’t as good at it as Blair, but Blair said it felt like kisses from a puppy, making him warm and happy. When Blair nodded that he was ready, Jim helped him on with his coat and straightened his tie, taking the opportunity to steal a kiss.

~~~~~~~

Blair was handed the blue velvet lined box that held the gold medallion of the Nobel Peace Prize for Literature. He shook the hand of the presenter embarrassed by the enthusiastic applause he was receiving.

“Tack sa mycket,” he said quietly in perfect Swedish.

Blair went to the podium and looked out over the audience. He smiled down at the first row where Prophet and Simon wore nearly identical smiles of restrained pride. In contrast, Naomi and Harry were both wiping at their eyes that were overflowing with unabashed tears. Blair settled his gaze on Jim who winked seductively. Blair swallowed a nervous laugh and waved a hand to end the applause.

“I am truly grateful for this honor. And it truly is an honor. All I did was write a book. It was just a book, but it was also my life. Another more gifted author said, ‘No man is an island, entire of itself. Every man is a piece of the Continent, a part of the main.’ I share this honor with all those who think of others before themselves. Who put themselves in danger so others can survive. To those who serve and protect and those who love them. Some say my book saved millions. But I must say I was the one who was saved by the love of my family and friends and most of all, my Sentinel." 

Blair shifted on his feet, looking very uncomfortable and endearingly humble.

"As most of you know, my book, The Sentinel, was written to forewarn the public of the coming disasters around the world. I am grateful that it played a part in saving lives. At one point when I was helping with the rescue efforts in what used to be Bakersfield California, I became lost in the rubble. I panicked and was convinced that my race had been run, I had crossed the finish line in my mind, and couldn’t go on. I thought of all the time I have wasted in my life. Hiding my true feelings, not showing how much I loved my friends, my partner, for fear of being thought abnormal. My partner found me that day, it wasn’t the finish line for me like it had been for so many others. Surrounded by destruction, I came to realize that everyday is precious and the people in your life are gifts to be thankful for. As you race for the finish line, be thankful for those who love you and never let a day go by that you don’t tell them how much you love them. Thank you. Tack sa mycket.”

Blair gave a half-bow towards the presenters and returned to this seat next to the other recipients. He gazed down at the gold metal in its blue velvet box, wishing the standing ovation he was receiving would end. He felt Jim’s emotions through the bond. Pride and an odd sadness was projecting from his Sentinel. Blair looked up and was caught in the crystal blue gaze he adored. He sent his own emotions back to Jim. Humility, devotion and love filled Jim’s senses

They both knew this was not the finish, but only the beginning


End file.
